You Have What?
by starmariofan4
Summary: Countries have gathered in America's capital, Washington D.C., for a world meeting where they are attempting to actually help the world and not try to murder each other over centuries-old grudges. So you know an average world meeting? However, who are these girls who ran in and why are they calling America, 'papa?
1. Papa

It was another world meeting, which meant that the companies that make painkillers will have a boom in business as the nations desperately tried to resist the urge to choke each other, especially Germany who was trying to regain some form of order. Unfortunately, it looks like that won't be happening anytime soon as England and France yelled about the Battle of Waterloo, Greece was fast asleep as his cat lapped up the complimentary water, Italy was munching on a large plate of spaghetti while Romano was chewing on a plump tomato, Spain was chatting loudly with someone on the phone, Netherlands and Switzerland were doing their accounts, Mexico was putting a knife through a picture of America's president while muttering something about walls, Japan was busily drawing manga as he waited for the other nations to calm down, China was muttering something about America's debt to him, and Russia was creepily smiling at America who was reading a Captain America comic while laughing obnoxiously and shoving a large cheeseburger into his mouth.

"CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE ECONOMY!?" Germany cried, slamming his forehead against the table in defeat with a deafening thud that resounded throughout the meeting hall which startled some nations but not enough to stop their activities. As Germany regrets his life choices (you know more than usual), he raised his head up slightly to see who was next to present their idea to stop world hunger and groaned seeing that it was America who was probably going to drone on and on superheroes ending the world's problems or something equally stupid. Groaning in frustration, he muttered, "America, you're up."

"Cool, my dude," America replies. Standing up, he gathered up his papers and briefcase and walked up to the front where a whiteboard on a metal stand was already set up. He then tossed his briefcase on the floor and dove after it and opened it much to the annoyance of the countries who wanted to evacuate as fast as they possibly could. Eventually, he gathered up a couple of papers and stood back up. "Welp. Everyone knows being hungry isn't fun. In fact, it sucks, believe me, I had to deal with the Depression." The nations glared at this, knowing they all had to deal with the aftermath of the stock market crash. "But just think. What if a superhero came and sprinkle coconuts all over the world? That way-" suddenly Oklahoma's anthem reverberated throughout the room alerting the countries that were barely paying attention to look up to see America grabbing his phone. The younger nation then proceeded to answer it which made the nations collectively groan knowing they would have to wait even longer for him to finish up so they could finally go home. They were curious however and listened in on his conversation and only got bits and pieces that went something like this, "Can't talk...It's in the cabinet...Okay, have you checked Sam's room? Thing's usually disappeared there...Then don't know what to tell you...Okay...Bye...Love you."

"America, who was that?" England asked, thoroughly annoyed with being trapped in this room and country.

America's eyes uncharacteristically widened and said, "My housekeeper?"

"You tell your housekeeper you love her?"

"I have a deep connection with my people," America said, staring intently at England until he looked away or dropped the subject.

England rolled his eyes but does say, "Right. Sure. Hurry up and finish."

"For sure," America says. "So as I was saying-" But before he could finish, the oak double doors flew open and in ran two little girls. The first of the girls had short and straight ebony-black hair that was rather messy, large chocolate brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin and one her body she wore a black sweater dress under a dark orange poncho that split down the middle with the buttons already done and on her feet are brown boots that came to just below her kneecaps with the left shoe's laces hanging loosely that some fear that she could fall from how fast she was going. The second was a girl with similar colored hair but hers hung in long curls that framed her equally tanned skin and her eyes were the color of walnuts and shaped like almond, and on her body, she wore a bright yellow poncho decorated with thick orange lines that covered a majority of her upper body with her torso and legs being concealed by a long blue skirt and tall black boots similar to the first girl and around her neck was a silver crucifix with a turquoise gem glinting in the light.

Now the nations were rather confused at who these girls were and some were even angry at this disruption that prevented them from going home. The girl with the short hair immediately ran to America who at this point was a pale as a ghost and exchanging looks with Mexico who looked like he had seen La Llorna. The most shocking thing for the other nations, however, was when the girl cried, "PAPA!" at America. "You'll never believe what I caught!" the girl said as the other tried to pull her back as she looked around at the frustrated and bewildered nations whose gaze was locked onto them. America just continued to stare, his face a mixture of fear and anger but unable to say a thing, as he just stared at the black-haired girl open her hands to reveal a large dragonfly that had a purplish-blue tint and clear twins wings on each side. The dragonfly immediately took off and against the curly haired girl's pleas as she jumped on the conference table and reached out towards the bug she had brought in. As she ran and jumped and hopped, she trampled over documents, cups of coffee and tea that broke under her feet, and bottles of water that fell and covered papers causing the ink to stain. The nations turned back to America who was standing straight as a statue except for his eyes that were searching for any way to get out of this current situation while the other girl came chasing after the one in the orange cloak. They looked back at the girl, with some of the nations even trying to catch her only for her to dodge or jump away, flinging herself off the table and grabbing the dragonfly. Only to land face first on the red carpet. Germany, thoroughly done with interruptions, marched across the room and grabbed the girl by her her cloak and shook her as she was rather dazed from hitting her head.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Germany screamed in her face as she was barely conscious. "This is a private meeting and you are not authorized to be here!" The girl, coming back to her senses, shook her head and looked at the frustration written and the nations' faces and the destruction she had caused from her desperation to grab the firefly that was now flying straight to window.

The poor girl, looking all shades of red from embarrassment and shame, could barely peep, "This isn't the gift shop?"

As Germany continues to rant at the child, the yellow poncho wearing girl cried, "Good job, Ari-Ally!" The curly hair girl then proceeded to roughly kick Germany in the shins, who immediately fell along with the straight haired girl and they both immediately booked it for the door before any nations had the chance to question them.

As some of the nations like Italy went over to check on Germany, America, already heading to the door, "Y-you know guys, I-I should go make sure those kids find their parents. Great. Okay. Bye!" But just as he was a step away from leaving, Russia tackled him to the ground and threw him in a circle of thoroughly infuriated and piqued nations who looked like they wanted to choke him. America only growls, "Do you guys realize how bad your pants smell? Like dudes wash your pants one of these days"

"Who was that?" England hissed through his teeth.

"Th-The kid. How am I supposed to know?" America says though he sounds unsure.

"She called you, 'Papa'. She clearly knows you," England continues, as some countries were too angry to speak.

America stands up and replies, "Do you know how many people in my country have blonde hair and blue eyes? A lot, so maybe she just mistook me for her dad?"

"Amerique, you froze up. You clearly knew her somehow," France said in a softer but still firm tone.

America's breath began to hitch as he looked for help from anyone but it didn't look it was coming as many were still glaring at him.

"America!" Germany said, leaning on Italy has his shins still ached from the child's lightning kick. "If you know who those brats, you better tell us."

America growled and to the shock of everyone SLAPPED Germany. However, this wasn't even the most surprising thing he did. The most surprising thing he did is what he said next. He said, "You do not speak that way about my kids." Everyone's mouth gaped and America even slammed her palm over his lips, trying to take back the words he just said. America had kids? Loud-mouthed, immature, hero-obsessed America had kids? Most of the nations in the room could barely even fathom the thought.

"Great job, gringo," Mexico facepalmed.

England, one of the ones still in complete shock, stuttered, "Y-you bred!?"

America sighed but said, "You didn't have to say it like that, but yes, 'I bred'."

"Th-those girls?"

"Two of my daughters," America replies, blushing.

"Only two!?" Germany cried, cringing at the thought of more of those kinds of children. God, he was going to need a beer after this. "How many do you have?"

"26, including them, and 26 boys," America sheepishly said.

"Like your states?" Germany asks, utterly confused. America just nodded, seeing no point in hiding his secret anymore now that half the world had seen two of them.

Cue the fainting and jaws dropping. "Your STATES!?" many yelled in unison.

"How?" England cries.

"Well, I'm not sure myself. My theory is that when a state becomes so different from each other they can no longer be personified by a single personification," America says shrugging.

France then gets a very, very creepy smile. "You must've been quite the charmer to have created such a fine brood."

America grew a smug smile that many nations were not aware that he could even have. "I guess I was pretty good during the 1800s," he replied.

"HA!" Mexico sarcastically laughed. "Good? You're not even in my top ten," Mexico said before looking around again. "Mierda."

"We all like to lie to ourselves once or twice," America replies when he is suddenly grabbed by a very irate Spaniard holding a very halberd that seemed to have a materialized out of thin air.

"YOU DEFLOWERED MY BROTHER !?" Spain cried, clearly wanting America dead at this very moment.

"I am NOT your brother," Mexico said back

"Quiet the adults are talking," Spain says, waving Mexico off.

Mexico growls, "Estúpido."

"You d-didn't have to put it like that, but we were drunk," America replied.

At that Spain raised his halberd over the poor American's head but was stopped by France just in time who gave him over to Belgium and Romano with the latter cursing France out for leaving him with Conquistador-side Spain.

"S-So you're not a virgin?" England, who was still in shock, stutters.

America gives a confused stare. "No? Haven't been since 1810. Why?"

England shakes his head to get over the anvil of surprise that had been pounded over his head before muttering, "Damnit, I lost my bet."

"On that note," France says making his way over to the large-eyebrowed nation. "Hand it over."

England begrudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out 100 euros while muttering, "Stupid frog. Stupid yank," before throwing it at the Frenchman's face.

"Pleasure doing business with you," was the only thing France said as he joyfully put the 100 in his wallet.

America, finally able to put the pieces together. "Wait! You guys bet if I was a virgin or not? What the hell?"

England groaned but said, "I didn't even think you knew where babies came from since I tried to keep you as innocent as possible by telling you about the storks. Also, with how you acted, How was I supposed to know that you had..._THAT_."

"Well actually, I kind of figured that on my own after I saw you sleeping with one of my nannies," America said which mad England turn every shade of red possible as France gave his perverted laugh in the background.

"You did what!?"

"Yeah, after that, I kind of just figured it out once I was older," America shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

France, meanwhile, then remembered something or someone. "Wait, does that my little Canada has his provinces personified?"

"Who?" came a peep from the door and France spun around to see Canada with his little pet bear almost out the door.

"Darn it, Kumakichi," Canada muttered under his breath as France gracefully ran towards the northernmost nation.

"You do have provinces!" France understood before tearing up. "How could you not tell your papa about his petits-enfants?"

Canada blushed from the embarrassment but answered, "It's just not something I like to talk about."

"Besides, do you know how many countries want us buried six feet under? And would no doubt use our angels to do that?" America asks.

"Well, I suppose that's true," England groans. "God, it feels disgusting to say that."

"HEY!" America cries. He then loudly sighs, "Can we end this stupid meeting, I have to get home."

The nations nodded in agreement, as most were ready to jump out a window before the two states had even thought about heading to the meeting room, but Germany piped up, "We need to talk about these 'states'."

"Wait, what?" America replies, his eyes widening.

"Now?" England groaned. God, he would need a drink too.

Germany sighed, seeing the weary countries, said, "Tomorrow. But we are talking about them."

"Excuse me," America said an uncharacteristically anger, getting up into Germany's face. "You have no right to barge into mine or my kids' lives."

Germany just stared at the superpower, a bit shocked by America's anger, but coughed before saying, "You have kept them hidden for over 200 years and they could be a threat-"

"A threat!" America cried. "I'm sorry, which one of us decided to plow through Europe?"

Germany turned red, but tried to say, "You still hid them."

"I am their FATHER! And why should I have to tell you guys about my life?" America continued. "I'm out of here. And don't follow," he growled before marching out with Canada close behind.


	2. Questions

England was back in his hotel at the pub or 'bar' as the Yanks called it with a rum in his hand, already partially drunk. The moment he got back from Hell or the World Meeting, he grabbed a bottle of rum and was now trying to drink the entire event away with very little success as his mind still wandered back to the revelation of the day. America had children? The notion itself was simply bonkers. Not only that, they were states. How did that happen (Okay, he knew how it happened)? Where did they come from? Did they appear when they were still his colonies? America said they started to come into existence when they became too different to be personified by one nation and yet it still didn't make sense. Frankly, he still didn't believe what he saw actually happened. And yet, the girl who practically destroyed their meeting, from her laughter to her smile to her enthusiasm was all America's. So maybe the revelation wasn't that impossible? Still. Fifty? England would be hard pressed to think America could raise a pet rock, much less children.

England threw back another drink of rum which burned his throat has the alcoholic beverage made its way down his esophagus. 'Ugh,' England thought. How was it that he could hold his liquor during his pirate years but couldn't now. He sighed as he head fell onto the wooden counter with the bartender rolling her eyes as she cleaned a cup. Pirate days. 18th century. 1700s. The Revolutionary War. The war where that ungrateful brat rebelled and turned in his thirteen colonies into his first thirteen states. Thirteen colonies. States. Kids. England sprang up. Even in his dazed state, he pondered about the thirteen. What do they think of him? Do they think he's a jerk like their father? Probably. Who knows what their father tells them and if they were around it's more likely they would.

England rubbed his face as his field green eyes that became heavy with intoxication. As his eyes focused a bit, he saw a bottle of liquor with the picture of a Polynesian girl with long black hair, a grass skirt, and a flower crown of tropical flowers. It was a pretty image that reminded England of someone he knew quite well. This, someone, was Ka'iulani, the Kingdom of Hawai'i. They had met when her father and mother had begrudgingly asked him to teach their child how to be a European-style country and with much reluctance, agreed. She was a sweet if a somewhat awkward and naive girl but was a diligent student who took to Western customs like a moth to a flame, and within a few years became a fine young nation. After she had become a teenager, they had still kept in touch through letter and she attended quite a few of the balls held at his house. However, after the overthrow of her queen, Lili'uokalani, the letters became few and far between before disappearing altogether. England groaned a dunked another drink of rum in his body as his mind wandered to another thought. What had happened to Ka'iulani? He had always assumed that she had lost her physical form to America, but with the revelation of the states, was she still alive? Or was she replaced by another Hawai'i?

'Bloody hell,' he muttered under his breath. He was far too drunk to be thinking like this. Maybe he'll find out when the little bugger lets them meet his...ugh...children.

* * *

Japan was drinking green tea in his hotel room, careful not to let a drop ruin the carpet. He, like the other countries, was quite shocked at the revelation that America was not only a father but a father to over fifty children. However, he refused to show it. It wasn't polite, especially with the obvious fact that America was extremely uncomfortable with revealing their existence. Taking another sip from his tea and gulping down the beverage, he turned his head towards the window that showed the busy streets of the American capital. The view brought back memories of the time when his people left for America's house. They mainly came to states such as California, Oregon, and Hawai'i. He remembers having visited them all. California was a truly unique experience from its sprawling beaches that seemed to span all the way to the sky to its towering redwoods that stood taller than some of the buildings in his country. He remembers the shining lights of Hollywood where actors and actresses lit up the silver screen and starry-eyed hopeful desperate for a chance to the hundreds of different people who walked on California's streets. As for Oregon, he had never seen more green in all his life. The way the sprawling blue mountains painted against the cerulean sky made Japan want to fall to his knees and draw the beautiful image before it passed. As for the last, Hawai'i had to have and continues to be his favorite. From it's green, lush mountains that cut the blue sky right down to its warm beaches where the blue runs across your feet before retreating. Yes truly beautiful.

Hawai'i actually brings back memories having met and nearly married the Kingdom's personification before negotiations fell through and she was never heard from again. And if there is a new personification then perhaps they will bond as well. Perhaps he could even meet the personifications of California and Oregon and see how the descendants of his immigrants are doing. Perhaps he might even bring over some manga and anime for them all to read and watch. Yes, it will be quite nice. Right?

* * *

Germany was doing what he usually did to calm down. Clean. From the windows to the floors to the table, he was cleaning. Sure it was strange to march up to a housekeeper and ask for cleaning supplies when it was their job but he just needed to clean after the disaster that was the world meeting. Sure, world meetings were never the greatest experience for anyone, but today...Germany still couldn't help but growl at the memory. His shin still kind of hurt from when that brat kicked it. Scrubbing furiously into a particular spot even though you could practically see your face in it, he remembered those two children. If America really is a father, you would think he would teach some manners. Then again it is America, so them knowing basic things like not interrupting important meetings was quite low. America being a father. What a thought. It was barely fathomable to him. America, the hamburger-loving dummkoff was the father of fifty children. Well, if they were anything like those two at the meeting, then may God help them.

After a few more wipes, Germany finally stepped away and turned to the TV that looked like perfectly clean but in Germany's need to clean, he saw it as the filthiest thing in his hotel room. Marching over, spraying the cleaner onto a new piece of cloth, and beginning to wipe the glass. As he watched his hand wipe the television, his mind wandered back to the children and their lack of discipline. Doesn't anyone teach their children discipline anymore? If those kids were his children then they would know better than to interrupt an adult-only meeting. He growled at the thought. Why can't people just understand discipline anymore? Why can't parents teach it anymore?

Has he rubbed and rubbed into the screen, when he heard, "You know, West. Scrub any harder we'll have to pay for a new television."

Germany turned to see his cackling older brother standing there. "Oh, East, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Man, Toni was not happy with America," Gilbert replies, pulling off his jacket. "You really should've been there. It was hilarious."

"I wish I could but...after today, I would probably make them go out of business" Germany replies as he turns his attention to the bed that he had already made seven times. Make that eight times as he undid the bed only to remake it once again.

"Geez, you must be really pissed off," Prussia said. "I mean I hate things being filthy as much as the next guy but geez," as he stares at the borderline sparkling hotel room, "this excessive. Luckily, your awesome big bro knows exactly what you need." With that Prussia pulls out two full bottles of German beer and hands one to Germany.

Germany turns to his brother and smiles. "Danke schön," and takes one.

"You don't have to say it, I know I am the most amazing big brother," Prussia replies, taking a long swig of beer.

"I did-"

"Just say it," Prussia replies.

"Fine. You are a great older brother," Germany replies before uncapping and gulping down a large amount of beer. "I just can't believe America would hide something."

"Well, he might have his reasons you know," Prussia replies, almost defensively. "Besides its none of your business

Germany looked up, "What do you mean?"

Prussia's eyes widened before taking another long swig of the alcohol. "Nothing. Nothing. Just that maybe it's wrong for us to get involved with this."

"It's still a security risk," Germany grunts.

"They're kids," Prussia replies.

"You sound like you know them," Germany says, skeptically.

Prussia's eyes widened again, "No I don't."

"Hm..." Germany doesn't believe him but all he wanted was to drink the cold beer in his hand.

* * *

Russia was alone in his room after he had just finished pushing out Belarus from his room so he could finally get some sleep without her watching him (again). He sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. The states were personified? How cute. America may have been right to keep them from him. America. His rival and sometimes enemy. Hm...It will be interesting to see how it plays out. However, it does bring to mind the time he had actually tried to stake a claim in America's future. From Hawai'i to California were his attempts. Oh and Russian America as well. Those attempts had failed but perhaps they remembered him and would like to chat. Maybe not, but worth the shot. They could even be friends. Friends. That's nice. So long alone in the cold, freezing to death over and over, he never had friends. Too cold for most humans. Maybe these 'states' will be his friends. He pulled the duvet over his body and shut his eyes before muttering, "Friends."

* * *

France had just finished dumping a fuming Spain into his bedroom and was now making his way to his own room which was quite below his standards. If he wanted, to be frank, it was rather sad and shabby Then again what can you expect from a country that had been raised by England? Raised. It does bring to mind today's revelation. And in all honesty, he felt no dread, just excitement. He too had colonies in the New World with one example being Louisana who, along with the rest of Louisana Purchase, he sold to America during the reign of Napolean and frankly he couldn't wait to meet them. There was simply no way that his fabulous genes had gotten lost in a mere 200 years. He had palaces that still stood that were older than that. Maybe they had inherited his exquisite cooking skills? Or his ability to spread love to all? Oh, he was giddy just thinking about.

And that wasn't even the only news. His sweet little Canada was a father which meant he was a grandpa (a wonderfully young grandpa and yes that is true)! He had always wanted a large family and now he had one. Oh, how he would spoil his petite-enfants! He was also thrilled that some of his French charms had rubbed off and had combated the black sheep's horrifying wooing skills. Speaking of him, France hoped that in the time since the Seven Year's War when he had lost Canada to Eyebrows, that the latter's influence didn't weight to heavily on the children that even the teeniest tiniest part of his culture and heritage were still alive in them. Which brought up the question of their looks. Did they look like Canada with his soft, blonde locks and violet eyes? Or perhaps they had a shade of blonde that resembled his or England's. Perhaps they had crystal blue eyes like him or they had green like the black sheep's. Welp, he will meet them soon.

Oh, he's at his hotel room already.

* * *

Spain was in Conquistador mode, ranting and raving the whole time as he remembered the day. Not about the states. He could frankly care less about that but what that damned American said about him deflowering his baby brother. How dare he take his baby brother's virginity?! Especially when they were intoxicated! Just the thought of Mexico having se- sleeping around made him want to puke. And why did have to be America?! The same guy who he helped get his independence only for him to stab him in the back by taking the remains of his empire. Sure, he wasn't the 'nicest' person back then, but well, excuse him for trying to put good Catholic ideas and discipline and not teach them the world was going to end if you didn't rip people's hearts out.

Angrily sighing, he collapsed onto his bed, trying to keep himself from breaking everything in the damn room with very little success as he squeezed his fingers into his palms until the nails broke his tanned skin before thinking back to the two girls. They really were cute, almost bringing a nostalgic tear to his eyes when he saw how much they looked like Mexico when he was still small and cute. However, it still wasn't fair. Why did America have to be their father (or second father?)? Couldn't Mexico found anyone else? Or at least not have been drunk when he did it?

Rolling over he stared up at the ceiling. Mexico. For as much as he gives off a goofy aura, he knew his former colonies hated him, especially Mexico, whose last words were 'I never want to see you again, puta!' Sure he was strict with Mexico and the other Latin American countries but that was the way he was treated and he was fine. Sighing, he pulled the covers over his still clothed body. He needed a siesta to deal with the incoming headache, but just as he was about to shut his emerald green eyes a thought came to him. _Would the Latin American states hate him too?_

* * *

The Italy brothers had just finished a large plate of pasta pomodoro with extra tomatoes and glasses of wine and were winding down for bed. Or as much as they could with Italy Veneziano's excitement over the states.

"Oh, fratello! Isn't it exciting!?" he cried as he flopped onto one of the beds while Romano was punching his mattress for being 'too damn hard'.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about idiota?" Romano said, pausing his epic battle with his bed.

"America's babies!" Veneziano cried, hugging a pillow.

Romano just rolled his eyes. "Who cares what that hamburger bastard does? Frankly, I don't give a fuck."

"Come on fratello," Veneziano said, sitting up a bit still squishing the pillow against his chest. "Aren't you the least bit excited? He might even have Italian babies!"

Romano fell face first onto his bed before turning his head a bit so his head wouldn't be muffled by the comforter. "I reiterate, I don't give a fuck."

"Not even a little?" Veneziano whined as Romano flopped onto his side, away from his brother.

"What part of 'I don't give a fuck' do you not understand?" Romano defensively said before throwing a pillow at his brother before going to sleep.

Veneziano for his part just stared at his brother, even after he went asleep. As much as he could pretend, he knew their relationship wasn't good. He knew that they weren't that close in comparison to his relationship with Big Brother France and Big Brother Spain. Between the hundreds of years they spent apart to Mussolini's oppression of South Italy, they never really had the chance to grow closer and well it broke his heart. He made him wonder if these states were able to close with each other? Maybe they were true siblings. Or maybe they were like him and fratelli, doomed to never be close no matter how much he prays to God to be. Either way, it'll still be exciting to meet them.

With this thought, Veneziano flops onto his back and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Netherlands was smoking on the balcony, gazing absent-mindedly out at the American capital, remembering the days when he had controlled part of it. Remembering the days when he was the largest known trading company along the Atlantic and Pacific. Remembering the days when he was strong and powerful with colonies of his own. Why is he thinking like this all of a sudden? It was ages ago. Yet with the revelation of these states, he can't help but wonder...No, it's nothing. Nothing

"Big brother?" He heard from the back and he turned around to see Belgium drinking the last of drops of her beer. "What are you thinking about?"

Netherlands turned around, taking the pipe from his mouth to blow some smoke into the cool, crisp night air. "Nothing."

"Is this about those 'states'. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Belgium remarked, standing up to join her brother.

Netherlands glanced over before taking inhale before exhaling. "Just made me a bit nostalgic."

Belgium chuckled a bit before turning to her brother and said with a smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day. You know I can't help but feel curious. Maybe they even have New Ame-"

Netherlands looked over and glared. New Amsterdam had been his colony before England had taken it but he had barely paid attention to the colony as anything other than a trading post. When he lost it, it wasn't the end of the world other than the fact that he lost a major pose in the New World. When America became his own nation and New Am- New York had been absorbed into him, he thought that was the end of it. Yet, there were states. Was New A- New York part of them? Did they know of him?

He shook his head. Why does it matter if they were or not? It didn't not to him. Not to him.

* * *

'Alright, papa. See you soon.' Canada had just finished up a Skype with one of his provinces, Ontario to be exact, before cautiously closing the screen. Canada groaned and covered his face with his hands. Why did she have to run in today? Why didn't someone stop her beforehand? Why couldn't she have just waited for a few minutes? Why can't America give his kids _some _boundaries instead of letting them run around all over the place? Don't get him wrong. He loves his nieces and nephews and all, but they could be very rambunctious and borderline reckless at times and now look at where one of their recklessness has got them. And now not only were the states revealed but his provinces too. Of all the times to be noticed, why did it have to be then?

Rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tries to think of his children's reactions at meeting France and maybe even some of the other countries. Maybe Quebec would be happy at meeting France since she's always admired him, but what about the others? Canada groans again as his head smacks into the wooden table. Why does he always have to get dragged into these sorts of things? Why did he have to have been involved in this mess?

* * *

America was in his room, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt before flopping onto his very patriotic bed. Why does stuff like this always happen to him? Why do the other countries insist on seeing his little angels so badly? It doesn't even make sense. Why are they also trying to bring so much attention to them? Don't they know how many countries like Iraq and China want him dead and would use his babies to do that? And don't they know he doesn't need yet another mess to clean up?

America groaned before forcing himself off the soft sheets to toss the dress shirt into his star-spangled hamper when he heard a tiny voice. "Papa?" said the tiny voice and he looked over to see his 2nd/3rd youngest child and also the one who thought it would be good to show off a dragonfly in the middle of a world conference.

"Arizona," America replies. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, kiddo?"

"I'm sorry, papa," the usually feisty and adventurous state muttered, ignoring her father's former question as she played with the hem of her pajama t-shirt with her flag printed on it. "I know I caused you a lot of trouble."

"Yes, you did," America bluntly said which caused Arizona to turn scarlet at the drastic change in her father's usually cheer attitude. Seeing this, however, America stood up and walked over to Arizona and bent down to mess up her short, ebony locks. "But can't change what happened. Besides your heroic dad will fix everything!"

He then wrapped his arms around her and she proceeded to do the same. "However, you are still grounded."

"But pap-" Arizona began to whine.

"No buts," America replied. "Now off to bed with you. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Arizona nods as she let's go of America and running off to her bedroom on the fifth floor, leaving America alone. He knew what he had promised but could he protect his kids from the world outside?


	3. Another World Meeting

(America's going to be very OOC but you'll find out why soon enough)

The air in the meeting hall was as thick as molasses as everyone uncomfortably squirmed around the seats, a rare silence was hanging over them like a plastic bag. Even Italy Veneziano was silent for once, as they just waited. Now, what were they waiting for? Well, someone to address the elephant in the room but no one wanted to. Everyone was pretending it didn't exist as they focused on something else. England was stirring his tea with an absent mind, his eyes focused on the monotonous task. Greece, for once not asleep, was rubbing his cat's back with an absent mind. Germany was reorganizing his papers for the twentieth, I'm sorry, the hundredth time. The Netherlands looked far more dazed than usual and was actually smoking his pipe with Belgium trying to ease him by patting him on the arm. France was...being France with far less enthusiasm today. Italy was quietly eating pasta and Romano was glaring at everyone who dared to glance at him. Next to him, was Spain who was glaring daggers into America who was for once quiet as who was for once rather serious in this matter. The only ones who seemed to be normal were Russia, who was smiling in a rather creepy but cute manner and China who was just so done with these kids.

This continued for the next few minutes until Germany stood up and loudly coughed to attract the attention of the nations with most glaring that he interrupted their tasks. Germany, quite used to reactions like this, took a deep breath and said in an agitated but controlled tone, "I believe that as a group we need to address the elephant in the room." Everyone looked away. "America's...kin-states." America visibly flinched. "So, that will be our first order of business. Whether or not we meet these 'states." He finishes but America instead stands up and slams his fist on the wooden table in a fit of anger many countries, even Russia and China had never known he possessed.

"Um...Excuse me these are my babies, we're talking about so what the hell man!" America demanded of the attendance, his blues eyes peering into the people around.

Germany stood up and said, "America this is completely inappropriate-"

"Oh shut up! If it comes to protecting my angels, I don't care what's appropriate or not," America growled before being pulled into his chair by an invisible hand that he was fighting against.

"We allow you to speak but first, we need to address this issue," Germany said, trying to calm the agitated father who looked like he was five seconds from marching over to Germany and tossing him out of the window. And knowing that he could, made Germany slightly afraid but not enough to break his concentration on the task. "As we have recently come to discover, the United States of America is not only a-a," he takes the time to collect himself, "father."

"I still can't believe that," China said pointing at America who was glaring at the ancient country, "decided to reproduce."

"Well, at least I don't censor everything for my kids," America smugly says.

"It's totally true," Hong Kong said from across the table as he rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, Hong! I swear no respect for elders anymore," China said before Germany cleared his throat.

"Well, America, you must admit the prospect of you even knowing the process in which children are created is strange, to say the least," Germany replied. God, why wasn't there a bar around her?

America leaned back in his chair his already scarily unusual scowl deepening as he stared at Germany, "Is it because I'm not a sad sack like you guys all the time? Do you just assume that because I'm cheery that I'm stupid?"

Germany tried to maintain his face, but this side of America was rather disturbing. If he was going, to be honest, he'd rather have the overly goofy and smug America than this one. This one was...unnerving. I guess America was a superpower, but still. He looks around the room to see that everyone was staring at the American with wide eyes, including England whose mouth was hanging wide open that it was amazement he wasn't catching flies. Pretty impressive actually.

Turning back to the American, Germany opened her mouth before he was stopped by America with, "Also, why are you guys so interested in my kids? I'm like the best dad ever and it's really not any of your business."

England shook his head before narrowing his eyes that the angry American and asked, "Well, why do you barge in our lives?"

America turned his electric blue eyes on the Brit that seemed to flash and actually managed to make England gulp. Unnerving? More like terrifying. Does he always get like this when his kids are mentioned? "Why do you want me to?"

"Pardon me, I nev-"

"Don't act so innocent World War 2. Ring any bells?" America asked and England actually turned red before turning away with a scowl.

"Wanker," England muttered. Just because he wanted his help then, doesn't me he has to bug them all the time.

"That goes for all of you by the way. If it wasn't for MY military and MY money, you would still be crawling around in the decimation of Hitler's," points and stares at Germany who dodged his eyes, "war. Or living under it. You're welcome. Still never got a thank by the way."

"Well, um...America please sit," Germany said, not wanting to be reminded of World War 2 or its aftermath. It was just too painful.

"No, I'm talking!" He yelled before walking over and pushing Germany out away from the head of the conference table. He took a breath before in a flash giving a big smile, that was still slightly unnerving after the earlier display that it caused some to turn away. Was this guy bipolar or something? "My state, my babies, my kids, are just that kids. Good ones too and even if they wanted to, they couldn't harm any of you even if they wanted to because they would have to go through me first."

"But America-san, if this is true, then why hide them?" Japan said, slightly stuttering from the shock of America's behavior.

America's smile faded and he stared at Japan for at least a solid minute before saying in a voice that held no emotion, almost robotic, "If countries wanted you to suffer simply because you believe in democracy and freedom and would no doubt use the things you love above all else, would you tell anyone? It's happened before."

"N-no," Japan stuttered. What was that about?

America then gave a huge, blinding smile and finished with, "Anyway, that's why you shouldn't want to meet my kids." He went back to his seat and plopped down as the other countries stared once more.

Germany then went back to his spot, too frightened by America to refute the pushing and just wanting to grab a beer and run. "Well, America, you made your point."

"I did."

"And we'll have a vote to see whether or not certain countries we'll be able to meet your states," Germany said, noticing America's newly formed smile beginning to slip. "In the name of democracy, he quickly finished."

America's eyebrow twitched but the smile stayed up as he said, "Alright, but only because of the fact I love democracy."

Germany nods and says, "Ja. So. What do we think?"

"I would meet them just to see America can actually raise a living being," England said, as he took a drink of his tea. "I still have my doubts."

America's smile dips a little as he says, "Well, at least my children love me." This earned a glare from England who looked absolutely scandalized.

"Oui! What a fine brood America has given the world," France said.

"Well, at least they forgot about me," said a quiet voice next to America.

"And, of course, to meet the petie-enfants, my sweet Mathieu has given me," France continued as sparkles surrounded him.

"Oh, maple," the quiet voice, which was actually Canada, as people stared at him. "The one time I don't want them to see me."

Germany stared at him for a moment before saying, "Oh yeah, um...well..."

"Canada."

"Canada's provinces as well."

Canada visibly sighed and muttered something under his breath before going back to being quiet as Kumajiro started to play with his long curl.

America's smile dipped again.

Japan looked around before saying "Hai."

America smile dipped again. "What the hell, Japan! I thought we were buddies." Japan's only response was to shrug.

"Si," Spain said. "The least you can do is let me see them." Still quite bitter isn't he. Mexico growled.

America's smile dipped again.

"Si! I think babies are cool!" Italy Veneziano replied with another large smile.

America's smile dipped again.

"Yeah, no," came Italy Romano. "Why do I care about the hamburger bastard's bastard?" Why did that sound protective?

America's smiled raised a bit.

"Nein!" Prussia said, materializing near there. "America and Canada have the right, not to introduce their kids and it's so not awesome to force them."

America's smiled raised a bit. "Danke, Prussia," America said and Prussia nodded. Other countries, meanwhile, were shocked that America spoke something other than bad English, even if it was one word.

"Ні ((Author's note: this is actually no in Ukrainian))," a meek voice said, accompanied by the sound of a drum. "While it would be interesting, they are still children and we have no right to overwhelm them."

America's smiled raised a bit. He looked over to see the one who had said 'no' was. It turned out to be Russia's busty sister, Ukraine.

Germany continued, "I say, ja. They are still children and can still be dangerous."

America's smile dipped again and he glared.

"I also say ja," a feminine voice came. It was Belgium who was happily biting into a Belgian waffle. She took a few seconds to convert the sugar breakfast product into a paste before swallowing it. "Besides it could be interesting to meet them."

America's smile dipped again.

The Netherlands just nodded.

America's smile dipped again.

"I'll do whatever Big Brother wants," came Ukraine's little sister Belarus who was looking bored at the whole thing.

America's smile dipped again.

This went on for some time until the only ones were America's political and economic rivals, China and Russia, and his mail-order bride/friend, Lithuania. It actually caused him to gulp a bit but maintained the tiny smile on his face as he stared at the two.

"I don't really care about the stupid American, so why would I care about his spawns?" China asks.

America could almost choke him when he heard that. How dare he say that about his angels?

"да. They will be very interesting," Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Stay away from my kids, commie," America says with a pout.

Russia turns to him, same childish smile, and said, "But, friend America, I'm not communist anymore."

America rolled his eyes but put his tiny smile back on. At this point, it was tied. Lithuania was the deciding factor. He let his smile curl up again and his eyes shut. They bros. He let him live at his house. He knew how precious his angels were. There was no way that Lithy wouldn't vote in his favor. No possible way.

"What do you think, Lithuania?"

America immediately popped open his eyes to see Russia looking straight at a trembling Lithuania who doing everything in his power to shrink into his chair.

"Well, I think..." Lithuania began, looking between the two major powers. One with a pleading look on his face that resembled a kicked puppy, the other a smile but one that he knew far too well from his Soviet Union days. The type of smile that says if you dare cross me, you will find yourself locked out in nothing but a French Maid's uniform if I'm being nice. It wasn't an easy decision. Especially since, Russia was grabbing his back, digging his fingernails into his scar. Oh God, it was painful.

"So what do you think?" Russia asks as the fingers dipped deeper and deeper. It was so painful. Stop. Anything just make it stop. It hurt. It hurt.

"Yes, I think we should!" Lithuania finally piped up and his back was finally released causing his to be able to breathe again. He looked up at America who was giving him a deep look betrayal as the smile he had held onto dropped completely. Lithuania proceeded to mouth 'sorry' to the other country who just sighed before turning to Germany.

"So the yeses have it," Germany said before turning to America. "We thank you for your cooperation in this matter."

"I only did it because I love democracy and nothing else, but it's betrayed me once again," America muttered in a huff before pulling out his notepad and writing down an address before folding it into an airplane and threw it at Germany who stopped it before it managed to hit him in the eye.

"I'm done here," with that, America stood up and started making his way to the door.

"We're not don-" Germany began before America whirled around.

With a big, goofy grin and lowered eyebrows, America said, "I said, I'm done. Besides, I have to go home and warn my kids that you guys will be coming soon right?" They turned away from this and America walked out.

Author's Note: Hello, me again, and I am so sorry we have another country meeting but I had to show this side of America for the rest of the story to make sense but I promise we'll start meeting all the states in the next chapter. So I'll see you then and have a fantastic day or evening Bye~!


	4. Up First!

(I must confess the Delaware in this story is not mine but in fact the creation of the amazing and beautiful Bindi-the-Skunk on DeviantArt who so graciously gave me permission to use him so check him out on her page when you get the chance)

"This is it?" England asked as he and many other countries stared up in awe. America's main house was a ginormous estate surrounded by a large white metal and red brick gate which resulted in a large wooden and steel gate with 25 stars on each door. The home itself held a distinctly colonial design in the colors of America's flag with the brick red, the shutters a deep navy blue, and the roof a snow white with a mix of a Romanesque style to complement the former. It was actually rather impressive as most of the countries didn't think that America had any sense of well...anything really. Even France was happy about and he was usually the one to spat on anything coming from England as beneath is incredibleness. This kind of attitude usually got him punched in the face.

"That's what it said on the paper he left," Germany said as he held up the paper and checking once again to make sure.

"We should go in!" Italy said. "America's expecting us, right?"

"I still think this is a fucking stupid idea," Romano grumpily said.

"Then why are you even here?" asked The Netherlands after he was done puffing his pipe because he was definitely going to need it for the upcoming day.

Romano turned to him and sputtered out, "Well, um, to make sure this idiota doesn't do something stupid," pointing at his brother, however, something told the other countries that was not the only reason for his attendance. However, it also Romano, so...

Spain looked over before being the first to try and, knock on the gate's door and once he did a small door appeared in the wood and lifted itself revealing a hiding place for a camera and a tiny metallic disk with the former staring straight at Spain.

"What do you want?" came a voice from the gate that scared the attending nations, well, except Sweden and Russia who came as well along with Finland if only out of curiosity.

"Oh, um, hola," Spain began. Was this one of the states? He sounded rather young. "America's expecting us?"

There was silence for a few minutes to the point that many of the nations thought the person on the other end had left them standing there. A few were even about to turn back before a loud, audible groan came from the other end before the voice finally said, "Come in but stay on the path and I'll open the door," and just like that the camera and what they started to think was a microphone disappeared behind the slot. Now silence. Until a large creak frightened Spain who walked back towards the other nations as they look up to see the gate opening before them.

Once the gate was open they saw a long gravel path lead up to white stairs and then the house's patio where two columns supported the blue portico that was lined with red and white roses that were blooming rather beautifully so someone must be taking care of them? One of the states maybe. But for most of the states, they knew there was no going back but no one wanted to walk up first. They were just staring at the path then each other before Russia took the lead with that childish smile stretched across his face.

The nations turned to each other once again before one by one they started to follow the tall Russian until the only ones still at the gates' entrance was Romano, Prussia, and Lithuania. They all gave each other a nervous look before joining the others.

Eventually, they all made it to the crimson double doors that were designed in the style of French colonist which made France gush and England grumble. However, there was the matter of who gets to use one of the bronze knockers. As much as they hated to admit, they knew America didn't want this and many didn't want to be nuked out of existence if America was in a bad mood and answered the door. However, the voice they heard was clearly not America's. The voice they heard at the gate was a bit deeper but still younger and had a slight 'done-with-this' tone and it was that voice that would answer the door. However, nobody wanted to take any chances. Not even Italy.

The countries turned back to just staring at each other before Sweden rolled his eyes and grabbed the knocker and knocked twice on the door. However, instead of a voice being heard it was the sound of a large, continuous bark and hisses that a cat would make and caused Romano to jump into Spain's arms from how ferocious they sounded. Then again it's Romano.

"Come on-" Lithuania began before they heard something else.

"ACE! KENNEDY! GET BACK!" It was the voice from before that was now shouting at what they presumed were America's pets before being met by the sound of the doorknob jiggling and turn before the door swung open outward nearly knocking Germany over in the process. They looked expecting to see somebody but were confused to see they were just looking into the entry hall of America's house which was furnished actually rather cozily. "Ugh," they heard from below which caused them to look around a bit. "Down here!" They do so and see a young man who only stood at 149 centimeters at most or 4'11 and appeared a bit shorter. He was a pale boy with messy, slicked back blonde hair that and blue eyes that were similar shade and shape to America's and wore a brown overcoat that covered a black vest and pants over a white shirt and green tie. However, the most shocking thing was his facial shape. It was one that resembled Sweden. Sure he was shorter and still held traces of his father but if your were to change the hair, eyes, and clothes he could be Sweden's, not America's. Even Sweden took notice of this and made a small gasp. However, the boy himself wasn't paying attention as he was holding back a full-grown Golden Retriever with a bandana that had a design like the American flag who was attempting to lunge at the countries and a white Ragamuffin cat with brown fur around his neck and design around his eyes under his arm. "Sit, Ace! Sit," the voice continued until the Golden Retriever, who they assume was Ace, stopped, stared, before sitting next to the boy who still refused to let go of his bandana.

That done he finally turned his attention to the nations. "You actually came," he unenthusiastically said as he took a deep breath before looking up. "I suppose introductions are in order," he continues before cautiously letting go of Ace who still sat and was now panting and put out his hand for an expectant shake. "I'm-"

"My beautiful, amazing firstborn!" a familiar, American voice cried as the boy was lifted off the ground and engulfed into a bone-crushing hug.

"Where the bloody hell did he come from?" England cried.

"I...can't...breathe," the boy managed out as his father continued to give him a bear hug and even snuggling his blonde locks. "You're...being...creepy...again!"

"Okay, okay," America finally said as he set the boy on the ground where he desperately grasped at breaths before looking at America, wondering what was wrong with him. America then noticed the other nations and his attitude immediately soured but he said, "Oh, you guys are here. Well, guess come on in or whatever."

The nations proceeded to file in as soon as America and what they assumed was one of the states pushed the pets aside to make room. "Let's try this again," the boy said once they were inside before looking at his dad, "without the death hugs dad."

"I just want you to know how much I love you," America said with his arms around his neck as the boys just gave the most emotionless stare.

"Dad."

"Fine," and America let go before going to sulk in a corner.

The boy sighs before turning to the nations and holding out his hand and going around to each country and shaking their hands while saying, "Welcome to our home, I'm Delaware or Derek Jones."

"Delaware?" England asks.

"Yes, I was one of your original colonies," he says in a monotone.

England blinks. This was not what he was expecting. In fact, he was expecting the thirteen to try and nuke him. Odd. "You don't hate me?"

"Nah. I hate you," England saddens at this, "but not enough to actually want to attack you. However, if you want to keep your testicles in tact, I would suggest avoiding Massy or York."

England's eyes widened at that before lowering them and tried to avoid the boy's, Delaware's, gaze before he finally said, "Noted."

Finland and Sweden who were still shocked by Delaware's appearance tried to rack their brains before Finland finally said, "D-do we know you from somewhere?"

Delaware shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I think maybe New Sweden but who knows."

Sweden's eyes widen at this before he walks over and stares at him for a moment which causes America to stop from his sulking to scan the situation and jump in if needed. "N'w Sweden?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Delaware asked looking him in the eye as some nations coward backward.

"Why did I not meet you?" Sweden continues as he bends down to meet his height. He seemed familiar but then again not at all. It was odd, to say the least.

Delaware shrugged again. "Maybe you did. Maybe you didn't. Who knows? It's nice to meet you though," Delaware continues holding out his hand which Sweden awkwardly shakes.

"N'ce to meet you t'o," Sweden continues.

"You aren't scared?" Finland asks, a bit confused because while he knew that Susan was just a big softie at heart, people didn't know this and when they first meet him they usually get the wrong impression. Yet, this boy was as relaxed as he was when they had walked in. It was strange, to say the least.

" I live in the same house as the Californias and Texas during election season, nothing scares me anymore," Delaware bluntly said as he took his hand back. "Now does anyone have any other questions or can we finally get started?"

Italy raises his hand which causes Delaware to roll his electric blue eyes but nods to affirm his question. "Well, if you're one of America's states why are so well...um...well..."

"Short?" Delaware asks.

"Well, si!"

America appears with a shotgun behind Delaware. "How dare you insult my baby!? He's very self-conscious about that!"

"Aah! Germany!" cried the Italian as the other nations looked in shock. Note to nations, don't even imply something about the state that could be even slightly taken offense by America.

Delaware cupped his face in his hands and took a deep breath before swing around and grab the gun from his hands and threw it behind him, smacking England in the forehead on its way. However, besides France and possibly Germany, no one noticed.

Delaware looked his dad in the eyes before saying, "It's fine, dad. There's no reason to start World War Three over it since I'm used to it." Delaware then turned to Italy and by extension the other nations and said, "My state doesn't have a lot of landmass, so I don't have a lot of height but I'm still the oldest and if you've seen my little brother Rhody, then you won't be saying crud about me. Now if we're done playing 20 questions, we still have states to meet and lunch to eat," Delaware said and the countries nodded in agreement.

"I guess follow me," America said and most of the states started to follow him out leaving Delaware, Lithuania, Romano, and Prussia in the entry hall. Delaware turns to the men and in a twist to what Delaware has shown earlier, he gave the faintest, smallest of smiles which was returned a cheerful wave from Prussia, an eye roll from Romano with a blush on his cheeks, and a small nod from Lithuania. However, when they looked up again, Delaware was following the other nations including his father into the living room where Beethoven's Ode to Joy was being beautifully played in C-major by a teen sitting on a bench.


	5. Three Eccentric States of Germanic Genes

Ode to Joy drifted through the room as the boy's, who they assumed was a state, fingers dancing across the keys with movements that resembled an eagle flying through the cerulean sky. His head was down most likely in concentration as it seemed like he didn't even realize that the Americans' guests had arrived. His shoulders weren't tense in fact they were rather relaxed as if he was simply speaking to a close friend. Maybe he was. He didn't seem to breathe though. It was almost like he was hypnotized by his own music. Relaxed but hypnotized.

The countries just watched, not breathing either as they just watched as he sped up. He continued to play the music but now it no longer to be Beethoven. No. He was playing something entirely different now. sure there were similarities, but this was something clearly different and something clearly the boy's own. Sweat was starting to appear on the back of his neck. His fingers continued to race across the keys as the music drifted around from the instrument until he gave one last note in major then to minor and then done.

Heavy breathing was all that was heard. The countries had even registered this though. Not only had the music been beautiful but it was probably a state who played it. They had assumed that if the state played any music, it would be that pop fluff they hear on the radio or something annoying like country, but this boy had just stopped their breath playing the piano. It was odd to say the least.

However, America wasn't surprised instead he happily clapped for the state and said, "Good one, Penn!"

The boy whipped around. The boy was taller than Delaware at about 5'5 with a lighter blonde hair than America with bangs slicked to the side. He also had very pale skin that resembled Prussia's. Actually, he very much resembled Prussia in terms of facial shape but instead of red-violet eyes, he had deep blue eyes that looked like a mix of Germany and America's. On his body, he wore a black three-piece suit with a bright red vest with silver-colored buttons and a black bow tie. His attire was a bit odd since it was Spring in Virginia but nobody wanted to point this out in case his gun-obsessed dad would point his shotgun on him.

"Thanks, dad," the boy said before turning to the gaping countries. "Are they okay? They look like they just saw their grandma in her knickers."

America turned over to the countries before shrugging to his son before turning back to the other countries. "Hey! Are you guys dead or something?"

This caused the countries to compose themselves. However, they didn't speak. They didn't know how he would respond. This was rather weird. Who was this kid? They assumed maybe one of the older ones since he was about 17 or 18 so probably one of the thirteen. Hopefully not the ones Delaware had mentioned a few minutes ago or England better start running.

Germany just couldn't stop staring. This couldn't stop staring. This boy could be a dead ringer for one of his brothers. Bavaria maybe? No. He did, however, resemble him and Prussia quite a bit, hopefully, without his attitude. God knows they don't need two walking around. I don't think the world could take that if it were the truth.

"Penn, meet our guests," America grumbled though he tried to hide behind an obviously fake smile.

The boy put on a large smile before turning to the nations, "Hi! I'm the best, greatest, and most awesome out of the thirteen basically all the states in general," Oh, God he was like Prussia, "Benjamin Jones or the State of Pennsylvania. Nice to meet you all," he told as he walked over the countries. The first to break the trance was Germany who put out his hand and said, "I'm Germany a country in the middle of-" before he was able to finish his sentence, he was wrapped in a back-breaking hug by the state.

"No need to be so formal! We're practically family," Pennsylvania said as Germany couldn't breathe but through his foggy mind he could sort of process the family part of what he said and that just didn't make sense. They never met and he was American, not German, so what the heck?

"...Family?..." he managed to squeak out before being dropped by the blonde American. "How are we family?"

"Pennsylvania Dutch, of course," the said state which caused the Netherlands and Germany to stare strangely at him. Dutch was not Germany. Sure they were similar but they weren't the same. However, his dad was America and America was well known to be able to mistake Canada for snow Mexico and vice versa. "Okay, okay. I know how that sounds but the 'Dutch' in Pennsylvania Dutch is not Dutch at all."

Germany and the Netherlands looked at each other before Germany said, "Come again?"

"You see the Dutch in the name was actually a mistranslation for Deutsch," Pennsylvania clarified. "But if you want Dutch descendants I'm sure the two dummkopfs are around here somewhere."

"Pennsylvania!" America yelled. "What have I told you three about insults?"

Pennsylvania rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that New York's a jerk and New Jersey's so rude"

"Benjamin!" America yelled again and Pennsylvania raised his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Geez..." Pennsylvania said. "But so yeah, I'm Pennsylvania. The state that is the home of Independence Hall, Philadelphia, Liberty Bell, Hershey Park, and-"

"A drastically rising crime rate," came a voice. They turn to see it was Delaware who was leaning against the walls with Kennedy next to him and Ace having run off.

Pennsylvania laughed. "Well, little big brother I admit it but we're working on it. Like how you should work on your height."

"Boys!" America yelled at the two as an uncomfortable feeling came over the nations.

"Sorry," the two said in unison though reluctantly. It was still uncomfortable and Italy was even frowning though no one who looked over knew why.

"Anyway, so as my dearest brother had said I do have a high crime rate but I also come recommended highly when it comes to squashing lobsterbacks," he turns to England and smiles which actually makes England squirm a bit, "and my little siblings during the Civil War days." It was America's turn to look uncomfortable. However, the only one to notice was Japan and England who desperately wanted to change the topic.

"So Pennsylvania-san, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Delaware-san knew each other?" Japan asked.

"Well, we've basically known each other all our lives," Pennsylvania answered.

"Except those five days where I was an only child," Delaware remarked. "Those were the days indeed." It was Pennsylvania's turn to roll his eyes but he still kept his smile.

"Delaware," America said in a commanding tone.

"It's fine, dad. But come on Del, aren't we much better than being alone," Pennsylvania asked waiting for an answer. And he was waiting as Delaware was deep in thinking.

"Well, not getting peed on would be better," Delaware finally answered.

"Hey!" Pennsylvania remarked before turning back to the countries who had just been stuck there for a few moments. "Sorry about that. Sibling rivalries you know." No one had anything to say to this. Germany for his part was slightly embarrassed. This kid was way too much like, like, "GENERAL!" this snapped him out of his thoughts as the rambunctious state came running towards the pile of adult countries near him.

Oh no! Not another bone shattering hug! But as he braced himself for one he ran right past him. This actually offended him a bit as he and the other countries turned around to see a shocking site. Pennsylvania was happily hugging Prussia who was hugging back with just as much ferocity.

"It's so good to you again!" Pennsylvania cried.

"This can't be little Penny. Last time we met you were barely up to my waist!" Prussia said back like he was meeting with a close friend.

Pennsylvania scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah, I did get a little taller I guess. But where have you been? We haven't seen you since Yorktown."

"Oh you know country stuff and then Bismarck wanted to unite my brothers into one Germany, so yeah I was busy," Prussia answered while messing with Pennsylvania's blonde locks.

However, their reconciliation was short-lived when a voice said, "You know America's states?" It was France who had said that.

This snapped them out of and they looked at the procession of nations starting straight at them and an American who was soon regretting many of his life choices. However, no going back now as they say and, well they already saw them talking and laughing together. "Well, I know the 13, the others not so much," Prussia explained.

"And you never told anyone?" Germany angrily asked. His own brother kept a secret like that from him? What the heck.

"And why were Espagne and I not trusted with this?" France asked in a dramatic, scandalized fashion. You know he might've accidentally got sparkles on Ukraine and Belgium. Yuck.

"I made him promise not to tell," America answered for Prussia. "As for you guys, well you were a bit creepy."

"I resent that out of hand," France asked, placing a hand over his chest.

"Si. We helped you quite a bit, America," Spain said as well. Hopefully, someone took away his battle ax beforehand.

"You wanted to take a bite out of me when I looked fifteen. That's just creepy, man," America explained. "Besides the only reason, Prussia knew about them was because he was training all of us."

The two were about to open their mouths to retort when they heard the door to the left near the sofa swing open, no doubt damaging the hinges along the way. They quickly turned to see a young boy of maybe 11 or 12 with bright brown eyes that resembled a potato for some reason (why was that their first thought), pale skin that resembled Germany's and Pennsylvania that painted with soot and ash from something, and messy blonde hair that was split to the side with a shade that resembled England's if slightly lighter. On his body, he wore suspenders connected to high-rise corduroy pants over a messy blue button up with the top button undone the sleeves rolled up. He seemed to be carrying some sort of sparking contraption in his right hand.

They were about to ask the boy who he was they heard a loud, "YOU GET BACK HERE, POTATO-LOVING BRAT!" the boy began to try and lock the door when it was slammed open again by another male this time one who seemed 16 and unlike the three blonde states they had met, he had messy auburn hair that was tied up into a ponytail and fairly tanned skin. However, he retained the blue eyes they had seemed so far but he seemed to resemble Germany's the most. The other difference was that he wore blue jeans that were torn in several different pieces whether, from work or the style the nations weren't sure, his feet were covered by black sneakers while his torso was protected by a loose tan shirt and green jacket. His face was also forming a scowl as he rushed after the boy who had tried hiding behind their father.

The blonde boy then ran from their father and ducked behind the side of the computer which worried Pennsylvania. "Idaho!" the auburn hair boy yelled from the other side to trap his younger brother.

"I know you are but what am I?" the boy, Idaho, responded before running only to be caught by their father followed by the other who charging at the two.

"Okay, what the hell is with you two?" America cried as he carried the two states out so the other states won't have to see him discipline the states.

Once the three have left, nobody could even fathom what had just happened. "Who? What?" England finally piped up

"That was Wisconsin and Idaho," Delaware replied.

"Okay, um, what?" England said, still not completely understanding what just happened.

Delaware shrugged. "How are we supposed to know? Idaho's always getting into something. The kid once tried to dig a tunnel to the center of the earth to bake potatoes. And Wisconsin's...Wisconsin."

"Remember when the Packers lost to the Vikings," Pennsylvania said with a nostalgic feel. "I was honestly worried Winston would blow up."

"Well, if that happened we'd have milk for a month," Delaware replies.

"That or beer," Pennsylvania remarked with a teasing tone.

Delaware rolled his eyes.

Germany and Belgium hadn't been listening to the states banter when they heard the word 'beer'. "Wait, beer?"

"Well, yeah, Wisconsin's great at brewing the stuff," Pennsylvania explained.

"He's also a complete and utter drunk," Delaware continued. Now it was Pennsylvania's turn to roll his eyes.

"Probably not as good as German beer," Germany bitterly remarked. He liked his beer just the way it was.

Pennsylvania turned to the muscled German and said, "Well Wisconsin did have a lot of Germans so it can't be much different." Germany, however, just looked sad at this. Why were all the states with his genes crazy?

"Maybe I should ask him for some beer then," Belgium said with a smile.

"Maybe. Usually, he doesn't let anyone touch his stash but for a pretty girl, who knows," Pennsylvania said with a wink that made the Netherlands glare at him which actually sent a trickle of fear down the state's spine.

However, there wasn't much time to think about this when America walked back in.

"Sorry about that dudes," he said.

"What in God's name was that all about?" England asks as nations were still confused about what just happened.

"I guess Idaho was trying out a new potato," Romano visually cringed, "clock in the barn where Wisconsin keeps his cow and it spooked her quite a bit when it exploded."

"EXPLODED!" Belgium cried.

"A small one though," America replies. "I keep trying to tell him to stop, but technically it won't kill him."

"It's still entirely irresponsible as a parent," England cried.

"Like leaving a kid you promised to bring flowers back for 60 years later," America grumpily said, remembering his first human friend.

England looks pretty sheepish and quieted down.

"Don't you have any states that are girls?" Belgium said.

America smiled happily, "Of course." However, this was quickly stopped when he turned to the male nations and said with a very disturbing smile, "And if any of you dare to look at them anywhere but their eyes, I put a hole where you looked." This caused even Russia to gulp and Pennsylvania and Delaware to look at each other.

"Speaking of," Pennsylvania quickly says, "maybe we should check on how lunch is coming?"

America's smile quickly returned, "Tots, kiddo." He then turns to the other nations who were still shocked by what they just heard, "And you can come too, I guess."

"Are you sure?" Spain asked, not exactly sure himself.

"Totally, but remember what I said." The nations agreed and they along with the two states with the second happily chatting to Prussia about the Revolutionary War and Germany just looking very awkward. However, most of them were trying to wrap their heads around what America said and wondered if this was how he usually was when it came to his states.

Author's Note: How did this blow up so fast?


	6. Four Southern Belles

The countries and two states made their way to the rather large dining hall with a circular mahogany table as the centerpiece with a lacy tablecloth and a vase of brightly colored roses for decoration. To the right was a white-painted door where the sounds of metal and glass clicked and against one another and the rusting of footsteps once in a while. Must be a cook or something.

Along the walls were pictures from different time periods of whom they presumed to be the states. One photo was older and was decaying from the years but from what some of them could make out was America in a suit from the 1860s sitting in a chair with next to a young girl with long hair who looked maybe 2 or 3 at most who still held maturity in her eyes. Another looked to be a more recent photo with thirteen teenagers, including Delaware and Pennsylvania, posing outside the Statue of Liberty. Another was of America holding a smiling and small girl that seemed oddly familiar to England in his arms at what appeared to be a military base. Next to it featured another recent picture of America and Mexico behind three children, two young girls that looked and probably were the girls that invaded the World Meeting, and a tall teenaged boy. Beside it was one of-

"Out of the way!" a feminine voice cried, as the countries jumped out of the way as a blur of brown and yellow raced through them with metal glinting once in a while and then disappeared into the white door.

For a moment the countries stood there in shock, just staring at the door as if waiting for a bear to barrel in, with their mouths agape.

"Dudes, are you alright? You guys look like you're about to be barreled over by a bear," America asks.

This broke the states from their self-induced trance but only England was able to say, "Um...Who was that?"

"I don't know. Could be Louisiana or Mary. Maybe Georgia," America shrugs.

"You know it could've probably been Louisana. She usually wears that yellow dress when cooking so she doesn't, 'ruin her beautiful gown' or something," Delaware commented.

"I suppose," America agreed with his son. "Louisiana does get a lot from her French heritage."

"Wait, French heritage?" France asked, not particularly having paid attention to the conversation between America, his son, and the other countries. All he was thinking was how horrifying American meals must be after seeing America's 'diet' and the fact he was raising children after being raised on England's 'food' as it likes to call. France could practically shudder at the thoughts of America eating that greasy, fatty slop from his country. Terrifying. What was his point? Oh, oui. The French Heritage. Well, maybe their cooking won't be so bad as long as America hasn't ruined their French blood.

Wait, did America say Louisiana? He doesn't remember seeing any small children there when he visited it. Then again he rarely visited Louisiana. For one, he was constantly battling over the land with England and Spain due to its strategic position, two the humidity would ruin his clothing and there was the problem of those swamps where alligators and mosquitoes were rampant. Frankly, he was rather glad to be rid of it for a nice sum.

Now that he did know there was a personification of Louisiana, that former testament made him feel somewhat...guilty. A new emotion clearly but a very real one. Did Louisiana and the other territories he had sold to America hate him like England was hated? No, that can't be. He helped America gain his independence and he was France, the country of elegance and amazement, unlike Rosbif. No, they couldn't hate him.

"France, dude, did you die or something?" he heard and looked up to see America staring at him along with the two states.

"Oh, non. So some of your states have my marvelous genes?" France asked, brushing his hair into England's face who then proceeded to try and vomit. Unsuccessfully luckily.

"Well, yeah. Louisiana Purchase you know," America confirmed. "We got some really good cooks during that time."

"That's not all you got," Delaware said with a rather cheeky smile.

"What do you mean Mr. Delaware?" Ukraine asked.

Delaware chuckled a bit before looking over and said, "Well, there's a reason we started getting a whole bunch of states during that period."

"Del..." America and Pennsylvania said at the same time.

"It's true. You did become very horny during that period," Delaware said, looking over at his father who was blushing bright red.

"DELAWARE!" America accusingly cried as France's 'honhon' could be heard reverberating in the background.

"Why would you put the image in my mind?" Pennsylvania said at the exact same time, covering his embarrassed face into the palms of his hands.

Delaware just rolled his eyes at his family members before defended himself by saying, "It's the truth."

"Doesn't mean you have to tell people," America cried once more as the three Americans began to delve into a battle about America's sexual appetite and whether it should be mentioned to others.

The countries (excluding Italy and France) were just...standing there. Looking at each other praying something, anything would end this because well this is weird. Very weird.

"What in God's good name is going out here?" came a heavy Southern accent, feminine voice to save the countries from the awkwardness that is learning more than they what they ever needed to know about America and his state-making. They all turned around to the angel that saved them to find a pretty 18-year-old looking girl who stood a bit taller than the two other states at 5'6 with lightly tanned skin, bright sky blue eyes that resembled America's, light blonde hair that was done into an updo, and she had rather 'large tracts of land'. Don't let America know. He probably already knows. The air did just become far more deadly and that's not just because Russia and Sweden are in the same room. Heck, even Germany was feeling this. Anyway, on her body, she wore a long teal blue dress that covered her body just until above her ankles with puffy and long sleeves that ended in white cuffs with a white apron around her hips.

Instant France flirtation activated. Rest in Peace, France. Rest in Peace.

"Je suis désolé, Madamisouelle," France said, elegantly while grabbing her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

The state laughed a sweet laugh until a loud gasp came from her lips and France felt something cold at the back of his head. France glances over to see America with most terrifying expression written on his face pointing a gun at the back of his head. "What did I tell you?" America asked in a slow, angry tone. Needless to say, this caused France to jump twenty feet in the air and land in the female state's arms as the other nations took a couple of states back and Italy and Romano ducking behind Germany.

"Dad! We can't have another restraining order!" Pennsylvania cried as he tried to grab the shotgun from their father.

"Daddy, please," the female state said as she put scared nation down who ducked behind her. "You know if you keep doing this, I'm going to die a virgin right?"

"Then my plan's working, Peaches," America said with a huge grin. Was this guy bipolar or something?

The state he called 'Peaches' sighed before rolling her eyes. "Daddy, I'm not child, I can protect myself. Besides, you know how good I am with a pistol."

"Well,...I don't want you to be taken advantage of by pedophiles!" America cried.

Uncomfortable silence initiated.

This lasted for a while with the nations looking between the annoyed state and overprotective country. Italy was the first to speak up. "Er...Well, ciao pretty bell-" The cocking of a gun could be heard in the background. "What's your name?"

She smiled once again and said, "Hi there. I'm the State of Georgia or Georgia May Jones."

"Wait your human name is your state name, Georgia-chan?" Japan asks.

"Daddy's not exactly creative."

"HEY!"

Georgia simply chuckled, "Daddy told us y'all were coming so if you'd like to wait a few more moments, I'll be out with some sweet tea."

"Wait, tea? An American makes tea?" England said from the background. Sure, he remembers trying to teach America how to be a proper gentleman by showing him tea time. Didn't work, especially now that he drinks that overrated dirt. Yuck. But maybe he did learn something? Hopefully.

Georgia turns towards England, her welcoming smile still on her face but her eyebrows were positioned rather angrily and one of her eyes twitched which made the British nation gulp. "Yes, lim- sir. Some do." Georgia then turned away and was about to say something when the clattering of pans could be heard from the background along with some very unladylike insults. Georgia looks over in horror before crying, "NOT AGAIN!" and rushing in followed by America.

"Did Ginny come home early?" Pennsylvania asked nonchalantly to the surprise of those attending.

"Couldn't be," Delaware answers. "We haven't heard anyone being slapped yet." The two look over at those attending who had their mouths wide open before trying to rush the kitchen door.

"What's their problem?" Pennsylvania says looking over at his brother who just shrugs.

Once the nations rushed into the kitchen they saw two girls being held back by America and Georgia continuing to fling insults at the other. In America's arms, was the girl in the yellow dress that had earlier zoomed by them but now they got a much better look at her. She looked to be around 17 and was about 5'6 like Georgia with hair like storm-clouds that was tied up in a matching wrap, her skin resembled dark chocolate, and her eyes were golden brown. Strangely, she held some resemblance to Spain and France in the shape of her face and nose respectively. Was this girl Louisiana?

The girl on the right in Georgia's arms looked to be a year older with slightly tanned skin with light brown locks that were tied in braided pigtails and her eyes were the color of the Atlantic Ocean. She was wearing a cream-colored button-up, a brown skirt that resembles the shade of peanuts, black tights, and matching loafer heels. She was also wearing an apron with a giant blue crab pictured on it. Next to the two girls was a howling beagle that just added to the chaos that was erupting in the kitchen.

"Ok! What is going on here!?" America cried as he tried to tighten his grip.

"She's a tyrant!" the brunette shouted.

"She can't stop putting Old Bay on everything!"

"Old Bay is good and you know it!"

"No, I don't because every time I try to eat, I wanna throw it up!" the girl in America's arms. "Can't expect much from someone with English genes."

"HEY!" Georgia and the girl in her arms shouted.

"Have you seen the trash Virginia makes?" she questions.

America rolls his eyes when Georgia finally let's go of the brunette and looks at the two. In an even but scolding tone, "Come on girls, we have guests, and I'm sure they don't wanna hear ya bickerin'."

The two finally look up and see the group and a very offended Brit who was staring wide-eyed at the two. They blushed a deep red and once America knew that they won't attack each other, he let her go. They then proceeded to brush themselves off and the brunette silencing the beagle.

"Sorry, sir and ma'ams. We didn't know you would be here," the girl in the brown skirt said.

"Oh, it's alright dear. I'm Belgium and you are?"

The girl smiled and said, "Maryland. Or just Mary if you'd prefer." And loud yap suddenly sounded from the ground and Maryland smiled and picked up the dog. "And this little howler is my dog, Crabcake."

"And I'm-"

"You guys have been ignoring me for the past ten minutes!" a loud voice resounded through the room that shook the nations that caused some to jump and others to cry. We are looking at Romano.

However, the states and America weren't surprised. They saw the girl with the grayish hair walk over to a strange horn-like object on the wall above the counter where half cut potatoes and tomatoes were lying and began to speak into it.

"Sorry, Ginny," she said with an overly sweet tone.

"How many times will I have to tell you not to call me that!?" said the voice unseen voice who also appeared to have a Southern accent and yet it was a bit different than the three other girls.

"I don't know," she continued. "You yell it at me so much that I kind of lost track." A loud groan was then heard over the speaker. "No what do you need?"

"What I need is someone to help me with these groceries," the voice answered.

"Sure, Ginny."

"Don't call me that!"

She just rolled her eyes before walking over to America. "Daddy, do ya think ya cou-"

"Say no more," America answered before looking the three states dead in the eye. "Behave. And that goes for you too, Delaware and Pennsylvania."

"We weren't eavesdropping," Delaware's voice resounded from the other side.

"Yes we were," Pennsylvania's voice said.

"Shut up, Penn," Delaware continued.

Georgia, however, looked very offended. "I'm always good, Daddy."

America gave a skeptical look before saying, "The Civil War." Georgia then shuts up while Maryland gives a smart alec smile. "By the way, got your gun?" Georgia nods before pulling up her skirt to reveal a revolver tucked into a silk ribbon around her leg just above the knee. "That's my girl," America says and ruffles her hair a bit as she drops the fabric, concealing the weapon once again. He then turns to the countries and says in a threatening tone, "I'm always watching, got it."

Then America left and his two oldest boys entered the room.

"So what was I saying. Oh right, I'm-" she stops again when she notices what she was wearing. "Excuse me for a minute," she says and most assumed she was going to be leaving to change but instead she just stood there, fiddling around with her skirt muttering about "Now where did I put it". Some of the nations were questioning her sanity when she snapped her fingers. Using those fingers, she grabbed the air and something began to appear. It seemed wooden and oddly-made with bones of some sort being the topper and was nearly the same height as her. However, that wasn't the strange part.

The strange part was that she summoned it from thin air. Some of the countries weren't that shocked, namely, Finland because he's been around Norway and his trolls, England because he can do magic as well, Russia (or at least he didn't appear to be shocked), Lithuania surprisingly, Romano, and surprisingly Ukraine. That or she's just been desensitized. Who knows. Others were freaking out either outwardly or inwardly, such as Japan for the former and Italy for the latter.

The girl didn't really react to the freaked out nations but instead made a circle around herself using her staff that caused hundreds of golden sparkles to appear. Only for a moment though and when they finally disappeared, there she stood in a long high-low style, purple dress with a halter style top with an intricate green and gold sash tied into a bow at the back and black boots on her feet. Her grayish-black hair now fell into loose curls to her waist. "Bonjour. Hola. Je m'appelle, Louisana or Juliana Evangeline Jones."

"H-how did you do that?" France asks. "And can you teach me?"

"Sorry, unless, you know Voodoo, I couldn't," Louisiana answers.

The nations looked over at her siblings with Georgia having gone back to finishing up the sweet tea for them, Maryland trying to sneak Old Bay on one of the finished meals, and the two oldest just looking disinterested.

"Is nobody going to react to that?!" Spain cried still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"You mean her magic tricks," Delaware asks. "Louisiana always had a flair for the dramatic. She might've even upstaged SoCal once or twice."

Some nations took his word for it since that was the easiest to believe others were hanging their mouths at how he was able to deny something like that? And what of the other states? Well, I guess they are America's children. Still though.

"They are not magic tricks! They are spells. I am not Nevada and his phony 'magic'," Louisiana cried at her older brothers.

Delaware just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the same spells David Copperfield performs."

Louisiana looks likes she's about to throttle her brothers when Georgia jumps in front with the sweet tea ready to go. "Thirsty anyone?" The nations, very awkward after what they witnessed or just trying to wrap their minds around it.

As the countries began to drink, they heard Louisiana speaking. At first, they thought that she might be speaking to them, then maybe the other states, but no...she was talking to air. Okay, what are these kids being fed?

"I've never seen you around...Flying mint bunny?... Well, nice to meet you little one. I'm Louisiana," she said to the air.

They looked over at Delaware and Pennsylvania who looked just as confused. Pennsylvania noticing they were being looked at turned to Lithuania, "We don't know either. She also talks to a 'ghost' at Christmas."

"I heard that," Louisiana says turning to the assortment of countries and her brothers. "First, rude. Second, what ghost?"

"We don't know. You just talk to yourself," Pennsylvania replies.

"Frankly, we think you've been developing schizophrenia we were just all too polite to mention anything," Delaware bluntly continues.

"Well, I haven't and you guys are jerks and the 'ghost' is our oncle, Canada." Blank stares all around. "You know Canada? The country directly north of us? Daddy's twin brother? Quiet guy, pretty polite? Snowy place." Crickets.

The states just looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought Canada was like Narnia or something," Pennsylvania finally says.

Cue Louisiana facepalming before muttering about why she bothers and stupid English genes.

Speaking of stupid English, England was still in shock. Flying Mint Bunny was noticed by someone other than him? And one of America's states to boot? It was strange, to say the least. So long he had never known anyone else to be able to see his magical friends and him being accused of being crazy by most countries. That and the fact she could perform magic. It was almost too good to be true. It seemed as if he found a kindred spirit. Besides, he was a gentleman and it was only polite to introduce himself to a lady.

He made his way to the front of the group and stuck out his hand to the state. However, instead of her taking it, but upon hearing his greeting with his accident she gave him indignant sneer on her face. "Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen," she said with a wicked tone her eyes narrowing at the Brit. It also scared the Brit too. "We already had Ginny ruin breakfast this morning."

"Well excuse me," that same voice from the horn said, they whipped around to see a female England. It honestly sort of disturbed them how much she looked like the nation. Okay, she did not look exactly like England because firstly she looked about 18 and had her father's nose instead of England's and her hair and skin color resembled America's more. However, her hair was far messier than most of the states and was done up into a small bun, her eyes were a bright field green which was framed by a pair of glasses, and she even had England's bushy eyebrows. On her body, she wore a pink blazer with a yellow undershirt and a bright tie. Around her waist, she wore a respectable looking black skirt with matching black boots.

As they gawked at the Americanized, female England, they failed to notice America standing with bags that towered over his head until Delaware noticed. "Geez, Ginny-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Virginia, what did you get?" he asked rather annoyed.

The girl, Virginia, (which caused England to start sweating) just rolled her eyes. "I don't have to tell. Free country remember?"

"I'm still your older brother and do you really want New York hounding you because you spent so much," Delaware continued.

"Firstly, I'm actually older technically-"

"Should've been quicker signing the constitution which we go by and I'm just number one in everything," Delaware said with pride beaming off him. Now the countries could see the resemblance.

"You know except land size," Virginia rebutted.

"And being remembered," Pennsylvania added.

"And where it really counts," Georgia muttered.

"HEY!" Delaware shouts his cheeks a bright crimson. (Spain: Aw he also looks like a tomato.)

"Come on, guys. Don't be mean to your brother," America said as he started to dump the groceries onto Maryland and Georgia.

They just shrugged until Pennsylvania says, "Come on, Dad, it's not untrue. Besides if anyone's number one, it's me."

"Never said it wasn't," America replies.

"DAD!"

America chuckles and then says, "But it's rude to say, kay."

Delaware throws his arms in the air and cries, "I'm out of here."

"Oh if you're going, do me a favor and take these," America says, and dumps the remaining items onto his son in a flash that nearly causes him to lose balance.

Delaware regains balance and then stares at the things that were dumped onto him which included a weighted therapy blanket, a new pair of boots, a couple of books, and a new collection box. He looked up at Virginia with a questioning look.

"Hop to it, 'big brother'," Virginia says with a smile and Delaware rolls his eyes before leaving."

"I better go with him to make sure he doesn't have one of his temper tantrums," Pennsylvania adds before turning to the nations, specifically Prussia. "It was nice to see you again, General. I really hope we can catch up and lunch. And it was nice to meet you too Germany,"

Germany was about to say 'likewise' to be polite but Pennsylvania had already taken off.

"I suppose, I should introduce myself," they heard and turned to the green-eyed state. "I am Virginia Jones-"

"Ginny!" Louisiana called as she had gone to help to unload the groceries.

Virginia visibly groaned. "As I said before I was so rudely interrupted by others, I am Virginia Jones, the State of Virginia." Well, that explains the resemblance. England remembers visiting Jamestown, Virginia several times while it was still his colony, however, he had never seen a mini version of himself running around though. She at least seemed somewhat respectable and not crazy. Must be his genes. "Also if you compare me to that illiterate hillbilly, I will punch you in the face." That must be America's genes. (Sure England. Sure.)

"You know that's not nice about Westie," Maryland says as she finishes cracking a couple of crab's and throwing their meat into a pot.

Virginia rolls her eyes at her neighbor and sister. "It's not my fault he can't even spell his own name. My God, he spelled it 'Weasst Verjenea'."

"Well, maybe if you didn't put him down all the time, maybe he'd make more of an effort," Maryland commented. "Also, at least Westie can cook."

"Hey! I was just adding a little magic to give the dish a little flavor," Virginia defended.

Louisiana chuckles. "I didn't know to add a little flavor meant bringing it to life."

"We only just managed to catch it," Maryland added, pointing to a cage with a mass of something, breathing inside. Ew.

Virginia took a deep breath before turning to their guests. "Anyway, I should get back to helping them co-"

"NO!" all three cried before shoving Virginia out of the kitchen.

"Not nice girls," America tells them.

"Do you wanna eat?" Louisiana asks and America looks away. "Exactly."

They soon went back to their stations when Belgium realized the brunette hadn't really been given the time to talk. "And what about you, dear?"

At first, she turned and was shocked before pointing to herself for clarity. When Belgium nods, Maryland blushes a bit before saying, "Well, um...I like crabs and fox hunting and riding by extension." She looked embarrassed before shrugging, "There's really not much to say."

"Moi Cherie! A pretty belle like yourself and there's not much to say. I for one, don't believe that," France says in his dramatics. Listen closely and the cocking of a shotgun can be heard.

"Well, I'm part-French and part-English, so I guess that's a thing," Maryland says before turning back to her work while giving pieces of meat to her dog. France and England look at each other then back at the girl. Did she just say she was half-French and half-English? How had she not tore herself apart?

Unbeknownst to the states and countries, Kennedy had smelled food and was now wandering into the kitchen. This would spell doom as he noticed Crabcake about to happily chomp on some crab meat. Immediately, the big, white cat pounced on the meat and ate before the beagle.

At first, Crabcake could only blink. Where had his food gone? His mistress would never trick him like that. That would be very mean.

He looked up to see the big white cat that the humans called 'Kennedy' with some crab in his fur. That stupid cat. He always takes everyone's food, especially his. Not anymore! Baring his teeth, he growls and Kennedy proceeds to jump up and onto the counter. He won't get away like that though. Crabcake launches himself up and chases after the ragamuffin. It may or may not have caused a couple of bowls and pots to splatter around. But that's alright. His mistress will just clean it. There are far more important things like catching that crab-stealing cat.

He snapped his muzzle at his tail trying to grab it in his jaw but the cat was just too quick. How? No one knows. Dodge, leap, repeat. Food and future food went flying. Hitting the walls. Hitting the floor as the two pets' paws hit the counter's smooth surface.

Hands began trying to scoop up the pets to stop them but they were still to agile. Overall chaos over crab. A very good reason truly. Speaking of, he was just about to nab the thief when a pair of small hands grabbed him away from the counter and another pair, bigger this time grabbed the cat.

((We apologize for interruption now back to your regularly scheduled states tale))

"Look at this mess," Georgia commented as they surveyed the damage, except Louisiana who was freaking out over her nice dress being covered in the gumbo she made for lunch.

"I'm sorry, guys," Maryland says as she tried to keep a hold of the growling beagle.

Georgia turned but side, "It's fine doll. Just please take him out of here."

Maryland nods and leaves with the beagle in tow who tried to snap at Kennedy as they pass by him in America's arm.

"I'll take this guy out too," America says and follows his daughter.

Meanwhile, the two states remaining were just in shock. How will they ever finish lunch in time? They looked down in sadness. Even with the three of them working overtime (they were also not desperate enough to ask Virginia for help). There will just be no way.

Seeing the two broken-hearted states, France stepped up. "Do you need help?"

The two looked up and stared in confusion. "I suppose," Louisiana finally said.

"If it's alright with dad," Georgia said quickly.

"What would be okay with me?" America says coming back in with Maryland who still looked bright red due to the fiasco.

France turns to America and with a bit of a scared tone, "Oh to help the girls."

America glares. "With what?"

France nearly surrenders under that glare but Louisiana runs in front. "With cooking again. We're going to need extra help."

"Oh okay then!" America says with 100 watt smile. It almost comforted France. Until he opened his eyes and they were revealed to be crazy. "Touch or flirt with my daughter, I broke your fingers."

France loudly gulped but nodded before going to help the states pick up the kitchen along with Maryland.

"I'll help too, Mr. America," Belgium said coming forward. "My waffles are world famous you know."

"I guess I'll help, hamburger bastard," Romano's voice came up from the crowd.

"Really, Romano you would do that?" Italy's voice pipes up.

"Sure anything to help a couple pretty bellas," Romano says with one of his rare smiles.

"Oh you're so sweet, Roma," Spain coos.

America sighs. "You girls okay with this?" They nod. A few more hands can't be that bad. "Alright you have my blessing."

The nations then took their leave where they found Virginia sitting at the dinner table in the eleventh spot. "Hey, kiddo. Wanna help with the tour?"

"Well, I suppose since Georgia and Louisi-"

"You stupid hick!"

"You obnoxious cow!"

They countries looked around until they realized that the screaming was coming from upstairs. Was this common in this house?

They looked over at America whose face was one of horror before he rushed past the nations to the stairs and ducked around the corner before disappearing upstairs.

For a few minutes, the nations just stared. Was this what America had to deal with?

"What was that about?" England finally asked.

"Well, limey, someone must've mentioned Donald Trump," Virginia nonchalantly said. - ((Author's note: Don't worry this won't turn political. At most this will just be a one-off joke and a way to introduce the next three states))

* * *

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. How did this blow up so much? Well, I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my silly story and hope that you continue to read it in the future. And to all the wonderful people in the comments, it was wonderful being able to talk to you and get some feedback on my story.

Though I do wonder who all those people in the pictures were.


	7. Political Babble

The yelling continued from upstairs this time with the addition of America's voice. The state was just rolling her eyes before standing up. "Well, I suppose I should go help. Once those three get at it, a tornado is sure to follow," Virginia says before elegantly walks up to the stairs and then disappears into the second floor.

The countries then just stood there. Should they follow? Well, from the sound of it, it was getting rather violent and they didn't want to be at the forefront when it became an all-out brawl. But would that be right? America and Virginia could use the help so possibly? However, it was probably a family thing and they had already seen the extremely overprotective side of America and no one wanted to see that again.

Except a few. Not the bipolar parts, of course, but when countries such as Germany and England looked over they saw Lithuania, Japan, and Prussia heading towards the stairs.

"Are you seriously going to try and help?" England asked.

Prussia and Lithuania were already upstairs so only Japan turned and answered, "America-san was kind enough to allow us into his home, the least we can do is help him," and with that Japan left the other nations in silence. A very awkward silence settled over the crowd of personifications as they shifted in their shoes, cautiously looking up at the stairs. They knew American politics were a...how to put it...a storm on moroncy but one would think America wouldn't want that in his home? Then again these children didn't seem very well-behaved so maybe they wouldn't listen to him even if he wanted them to. Oh where did England go wrong raising that wanker?

The nations stood, content with their decision when a large a thud awoke them from their stupors. They turned to where the large thud was heard to see a state that looked about sixteen in human years face flat against the ground. They were shocked and ran towards her but just as they were about to reach her, she stood up with a sneer on her fair face which gave the countries a better look at her. She had long, black hair tied with a white ribbon mid-back with some of her bangs covering her almond-shaper chocolate eyes and with those features, she almost resembled China somewhat. On her body, she wore a pale purple jacket with a five-petaled flower on the left sleeve over a black and white shirt that was attached to a hood and over her legs she wore a pair of grayish-blue jeans and black sneakers. One interesting thing about her was that she carried one of those American iPhones in her right hand and around her neck was a golden crucifix with a red jewel embedded into the center. Before they were able to ask if she was alright, she ran upstairs without even acknowledging the countries where the yelling and screaming continued

"Okay, I've seen enough. Ciao!" Italy cried before attempting to escape before the collar of his shirt was grabbed by a German who had a very scarily annoyed expression (though not as scary as Swede behind him).

Germany, thoroughly annoyed by the screams of this impotent children, decided that if their dummkopf of a parent won't put some discipline into them then he will. Once he reached the top of the stairs, however, he became an eyewitness to the American Civil War 2. Before him were three states with the girl who had been thrown down the stairs earlier typing away furiously at her phone, while the two others were barely being restrained from attacking each other. They looked about the same age of 16 as the one on the left is female with bleached blond hair tucked away in a ponytail and her eyes were green as fields and bore a likeness to Spain's as was her sunkissed skin. On her body, she wore a yellow denim sleeveless vest that reached her mid-thigh over a bright, sunshine colored dress that was slightly shorter than the over clothes and on her feet were deep, sea blue sandals. Around her neck was a matching crucifix that was waving back in forth as she fought against America palm.

The boy, meanwhile, was slightly tanned with light brown hair that was slightly messy and similar-colored eyes with the latter framed by silver-rimmed glasses. On his upper half, he wore a long-sleeved work shirt with a red and white square design. Around his lower half, he wore a pair of denim blue jeans with a brown belt and a gold belt buckle and on his feet, he wore a pair of brown leather cowboy boots adding a few inches to his already rather tall height.

"Come on, Pa. Let me at the commie!" the one in the red shirt cried trying to fight as Lithuania and his older brother Prussia were trying to help America who looked like he was about to explode in a few minutes. Is this how it usually is here?

"Says the misogynist who hates immigrants and wants Russia to rule us!" the blonde(?) cried as she tried to reach out to scratch him but her hands were grabbed by Japan with ninja-fast reflexes. "You tweeting that North?" the girl turned to the other who just finished typing something before nodding at her sister.

"Well, you two hate America and what us all to be Commies! Fox News told me that," the boy shouted.

"Well CNN told us that so-"

America finally had enough before pushing the two onto their bums and to Germany's surprise actually scolded. "I don't care who told you what! You're giving me a migraine! So quit it and start acting like states! Or I will send you three to go live with Mexico if you won't listen to me, " Wow, he does have the balls to punish disobedience.

"They're never going to do it, father. I personally believe they are simply incapable of getting a compromise," Virginia said from where she was standing.

"Don't act so innocent, Ginny. You are just as much to blame as they are," a female voice said from next to Germany he turned and saw that next to him a pretty 18-year-old looking girl with chocolate brown hair that barely reached the end of her neck with bright blue-violet eyes and slightly tanned skin. On her body, she was wearing a sun-yellow scarf and a creme-colored cardigan over a pink t-shirt with a pair of green pants stuffed into a pair of little brown boots and around her neck was a silver necklace with a matching metal key acting as its pendent. He could see her slouching in a happy matter munching on popcorn and laughing from time to time as the two other states went back to fighting complete with curses, scratching, and the blonde punching the brunette after he bit her on the leg as America and the two other countries were desperately trying to pry the two off each other. What the hell was wrong with these kids? And why as this one enjoying it? How did America deal with this? Also, where was Italy? That freaking coward.

Speaking of America, he heard him speak. "Liv! Can you stop eating popcorn and help?"

"Aw, but papa that would ruin the entertainment," the short-haired state said with a chuckle.

"Olivia," America angrily said.

Germany heard the state sigh before she placed the popcorn next to her, gave a sideways glance at Germany, before marching over to the brawling states, and casually tapping them both on the shoulders. "SoCal, Texas, I'm surprised at you," the girl, 'Olivia' which seemed to be her human name. "Didn't you guys realize that we have a guest here?"

"Oh shut up, New Hampshire, you get lost walking to the bathroom," the boy, Texas, shot back.

New Hampshire turned to the boy with a smile before saying, "All I'm saying is that you love to boast about how you're the best of the Southern states when it comes to hospitality but all you've shown him is that you're a psychopathic overgrown baby."

"I ain't a baby or crazy," he shot back rather childishly with a deep red blush.

"Could've fooled me," she said back with a smirk when a snicker came from behind her from the two girls. "Oh, what are you laughing at? You two aren't much better. Starting fights and shall we bring up the LSD incident in the 70s...Thought so. Anyway, if you two would like to start over, I'm sure they would let you but first act like adults. And newsflash, no one cares what it is that you think about politics."

The three look down before muttering apologies to the five countries and America sighed a breath of relief before thanking New Hampshire who just rolled her eyes. Hearing that the yelling and fighting ended, the rest of the countries came upstairs. "Wow, 'Shire, I never thought you would be the middle man," Prussia said to her.

"Well, when you're surrounded by these morons, someone has to be the intelligent one," cue offended states. "Anyways, allow me to introduce myself first. I am the State of New Hampshire or Olivia Jones if you prefer."

"Uh, yes, guten tag," Germany said.

"Um, do you hate me?" England asks wondering since he does remember there was a colony of New Hampshire.

"Oh so, you're England?" she said with a teasing tone. "You know I expected more. I'm sorry but it's true."

Cue scandalized England. "How dare you, young lady? Does your father not teach you manners?"

She just shrugged. "I'm just saying. For someone who basically ruled the world once, I was expecting someone, er...bigger I suppose. Also, hairbrushes are a thing." After that, England marched away downstairs. What a brat. He was amazing. And yes he did know what hairbrushes were. France always said that too. Ugh.

"Hey! My name's Charity Jones or SoCal," cue the confused looks. "Okay, it's South California. Ugh. Nobody knows anything about slang. Anyways, I'm like a huge place to make movies and stars..."

"And make drugged up bums and crazy whores," Texas muttered.

"You wanna go again, you asshole!"

"Yeah, I ain't afraid of ya, ya heffah, so if you want to meet the barrel end of my gun be my guest."

America just stood between the two as he grasped his forehead between his two fingers.

"And on that note, that would make me, North California," the one with the black hair said, barely looking up from her phone to acknowledge the other countries.

Texas rolled his eyes at the other state before saying, "Howdy. Nice to meet y'all, the name's Willy Austin Jones-"

"Hernandez," South California continued, staring at the male state.

"I refuse to acknowledge that."

Spain was the first to run-up to greet them. These states were all his colonies once after all, and the main reason he did come here was to meet them (well and those children). "Hola, I'm Espana."

"Oh, right, Mami mentioned you. Said you were an ass to him when he was a kid," Texas said much to Spain and the other nations shock.

Spain looked down before sighing. Sure he wasn't the greatest guardian but...Yeah, he's got nothing but did Mexico really have to tell him that beforehand? And wait did Texas just say 'Mami' referring to Mexico? Oh, he would hate that. Most importantly, however, Texas. He also had a Texas but that Texas was an ebony-haired boy of only eleven the last he saw, not this brown-haired teenager. And if he's Texas, what happened to the other Texas? Spain wasn't sure he wanted to know. And yet it, a part of him did.

"Oh come on," that snapped him out his daze. It was South California. "Do you always have to be unlikeable and rude to everybody you meet? Or is that just part of being a red state?"

"At least I'm not a condescending hag with fake!" Texas cried back. And they're at it again. Much to everyone's chagrin. And Spain didn't even get to ask what happened to Texas. Maybe next time, but soon.

As the two went at yet another fight while North California just messed with her iPhone, the nations were drawn into another lever of awkward and America would be no help as when they looked over he was busy massaging an oncoming headache.

"I swear those two fight at the drop of a hat," Virginia sighed but made no movement to try and separate the argumentative states.

"Don't act so innocent Ginny," New Hampshire said with a giggle.

"Don't call me that! And to think of such an idea of me acting like them," Virginia said turning her nose up at her sister.

New Hampshire smirked over, "Two words, _Virginia_, Civil. War," and with those words the normally haughty but composed Virginia to well, snap. In a flash, before any country could blink, she reached out to try to wrap her hands around the brunette's throat but before she could even graze the skin, the would-be victim was holding her wrists in her fists.

"See what I mean Ginny?" New Hampshire said with a mocking tone while tilting her head.

Virginia stopped, looked around to see the nations staring at her, before brushing off imaginary dust from the pink blazer she wore and adjusting her cuffs in a rather obvious motion. "I'm not sure what you mean," she said as if she didn't just want to choke her sister who was currently laughing at her sister and her beserk button.

Aren't we forgetting something?

"Take this, you bastard!" Oh, right. Anyways, the one who yelled that was the sunny-blonde state who had stolen Texas's glasses before racing off. "If you want them! Come get them asshole!"

"Get back here, ya witch!" the Texan cried as he ran after her...only to run into the wall. However, he did get back up to run after her, all the while shouting about how once he had his revolvers and some stuff going to tell in my Christian story.

The countries, some terrified, some used to it because things like that happened in world meetings, others simply didn't care or were just too confused. The ones who were confused turned to America who just sighed before running after the two. And NorCal still didn't look up from her phone. Wow, that is kind of impressive.

Once the yells and screams were distant whispers until they disappeared, did she finally lookup at the countries, as if observing them before her eyes landed on Russia. "Hey, I know you." Wait, what? How did one of America's states know Russia of all people? Even Russia looked rather bewildered at the girl's statement.

"When?" Spain was the one to ask. He really should get them alone to get to know these two too. They were his colonies once too.

"Oh, he set up a fort at my place in the 1810s and well I wandered over there out of boredom and we met," she explained in a rather nonchalant tone.

At her words, Russia began to think back to the time he was trying to join the other nations in colonizing the pig and to when he set up that fort in California. Through his blurry memories, he did remember seeing a little girl with black hair and brown eyes walking around the fort with curiosity in his eyes. He had just assumed it was on the Native children but now that he's looking back on it, he does remember that he did get that tingle when another Antrophic ((their species) was nearby when the girl came closer. Perhaps this was his chance to have a friend.

He walked passed the countries, causing a few to retreat. Silly nations. "It's very nice to see you again, comrade..." You know she never mentioned her human name. Silly child.

"Nagisa. Nagisa Jones," she responded. "Nice to see you too. I hope we can catch up later."

"Why not now?" Russia asks. Does she not like him? Does she not want to be friends? That's silly. Of course, she does. Or else he would have to make her gums bleed.

"I have to do things in the meantime," NorCal explained. See she does want to be friends. Obviously. She's just busy and why wouldn't she?

Japan overheard something from what she said. 'Nagisa'? That was a Japanese name. It flattered Japan that she would choose that name for her human name. But that also begged the question of why. He had nothing to do with her colonization and it would've probably made more sense for her human name to be Spanish in origin or even Russian as he now learned, and yes, while many of his people left for her state, that was about it and yet her name came from his house. He had to know why.

"Excuse me, North California-chan?" Japan asked and in a moment she turned towards Japan. "I'm flattered you chose, Nagisa, for your human name but may I ask why?"

"Well, firstly I like the name and second I want to make a tribute to many of my Asian immigrants," North California explained. "Anyways, have you seen my sister and that piece of shit?"

The countries were shocked and Japan was the first to ask, "You mean Texas-san?"

"As I said, the piece of shit," North California said with venom in her voice, however, her face was stern as if daring the other nations to disagree. The nations not completely sure of this odd girl simply pointed towards the hallway where Texas, South California, and America ran into. She proceeded to nod and mutter of a 'thanks' and 'good-bye' before going back to her phone and disappearing down that hall. What a strange child.

Maybe not as strange as the other female state, New Hampshire, they sort of met. Who laughs like that at people fighting? Who sees that as a show? Was she a sociopath or something?

"You know staring's gonna get you shot, right?" Speak of the Devil, and he will come. "Though I have heard that when people stare they usual want to know something about the person so if you do, just ask. I have nothing to hide."

The countries looked at each other. Was this girl testing them? And if she was, how dare she? And yet many of them were still interested, however, but did anyone really have the guts to ask. Especially with her crazy, omnipresent father that has already threatened to kill the countries for looking at his kids (even Italy wasn't going to risk flirting with a pretty girl). Honestly to even think that about the same guy who only a week ago was stuffing his face with McDonald's was simply odd. Then again was that guy just a cover? Did they really know America at all?

What was it again? Oh, right. New Hampshire.

"Yes, actually, we were you laughing at your siblings. It's rather rude," Ukraine, surprisingly, was the one to say that.

The girl shrugged, "When they provide such hilarious entertainment for me, how can I not laugh?" Entertainment? That was entertainment to her? What was wrong with her?

"What is wrong with you? Instead of laughing, you should be helping," Germany said.

"So serious but to answer your question, why should I?" she asks. "They're just going to continue fighting like cats and dogs so why should I stress myself trying to rip them apart like Dad, when I could just laugh at how ridiculous they are? Besides," why did the air just colder and it's not from Sweden and Russia being in the same room, "once they and their supporters finally tear each other apart, I can fill this country with the army of Libertarians I've been amassing over the years." Um...Should they warn America or...? "Anyways, have a good time here and watch your back. Not every state here is as forgiving as Dad or me."

The countries didn't really want to know what she meant by that and the ones that were saw that she was already leaving and just as they were about to ask where she was going they heard the most beautiful singing voice coming from down the hallway where America and three of his states ran off.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I've been starting college and man is it a pain in the neck but hopefully, I'll be able to get more time to finish these chapters.


	8. Rockabilly Blues

The soulful voice was drifting through the halls from a mahogany-made door with a silver handle. The countries looked among themselves then back to the door. Should they? Well, there was the issue of the recently-discovered, hyper, over-protective father that was America and if it is something they shouldn't see then no one really wanted to be staring straight at the bullet end of his shotgun. However, that music was borderline angelic that it actually shocked the countries behind the door. Maybe just a peek would be suitable. And hopefully not life-threatening.

Germany cautiously opened turned the knob and proceeded to push open the door just an inch that allowed the countries at the front to peek in and from what the few who managed to crowd around could view there were a young girl and boy both with ebony black hair and brown eyes, however, the former had dark chocolate-colored skin while the latter was pale in appearance. It was the girl who was singing and the countries were nearly entranced with her angelic voice it was delicate and soft but still matched the style of music that flowed throughout the room by the boy who was strumming a crimson-colored rhythm guitar.

The music drifted around them and swayed the countries, something they never thought possible as it was clearly American music that they were singing and they never thought that it could beautiful. Perhaps it was just the girl singing. Her voice was like a nightingale's.

They wanted a closer look, however, unfortunately, they fell straight into the room startling the boy and girl who immediately halted what they were doing to look at the intruders. The girl immediately turned bright red but tried to give an awkward smile as she started to play with the hem of her orange, single-breasted dress. The boy, meanwhile, walked over and held out to help the countries.

"Can we help ya gentlemen?" the boy said, slinging his guitar over his shoulder. They saw he was wearing a white button-up and gray pants with a pair of work boots.

"Wow, you guys were really good!" Italy Veneziano cried, completely disregarding his question. "Especially you, bella. You could be in opera with a voice like that."

She turned much brighter but muttered a small 'thank you' in a thick Southern accent. "I should leave y'all alone," she said before grabbing a white guitar case with a black leather jacket draped across.

"Aw...you can't stay longer?" Italy Veneziano continued.

"Yeah, um...Bye," she said before racing out.

That was weird. They didn't even find out the girl's name before she took off. Honestly, a few were offended. She could've at least said hi and not act like they had the plague...Okay, they did. But that was a long time ago.

"Don't mind her," the boy said as he must've seen their looks as they aren't as discreet as they liked to think they are. Especially in England. "She's a bit shy, especially around strange folks." Rude. "Anyway, I'm Tennessee or Dylan Glen if you want and that was Clementine, the State of Mississippi. Welcome to our house and I hope y'all make yourselves at home." He then gave a little chuckle. "Actually, I wished I had known you was standing there and I would've had us quit with all that racket."

"Don't worry about it," Italy said, coming up and roughly shook Tennessee's hand. "You and your sister are very good."

"Why thank ya sir," Tennessee said with a pained smile, as he tried to pull his arm away from Italy's death grip.

"ITALY! You're breaking off his circulation," Germany cried.

"Oh sorry, Tennee. Can I call you Tennee?" Italy says as he releases poor Tennessee's hand that was now being rubbed by its owner.

Tennessee looked up and shook his head, "Sorry. It's already bad enough that the others call me Dil."

"Aw...But your name's so long," Italy replies.

"I guess you'd have to blame my auntie for that," Tennessee said as he went over to one of the couches and pulled out a cigarette and lit it before smoking it. "Anyways, would ya'll like a seat? Maybe a drink of lemonade or..."

"That would be unnecessary," Germany said in a commanding tone that made Tennessee lookup.

"Okay. Don't be so formal. Could've just said no." Germany blushed a bit at this. Yes, he knew he was very staunch and proper but he couldn't help it. He was raised to be like this. He sighed. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't make friends outside his family for so long. Honestly, Germany knew it was pure luck that Italy and Japan wanted to be his friends,' especially after the Second World War.

He sighed. "My apologies, Tennessee," he muttered with a blush on his face.

"It's fine, sir," the boy said. "So what do ya'll think of us?"

"Excuse me?" Spain asks.

"Well, I'm just assuming you met some of my siblings on your way here and call it curiosity I suppose, but I wanna know what ya'll think of me and my kin," Tennessee clarified.

The nations looked among themselves. From the looks on their faces, they seemed to all be thinking the same thing. So far the states seemed like their father. Loud, obnoxious, and constantly getting into messes and yet they couldn't say it. Maybe it was the fear of their shotgun-loving father that silenced their tongues or the fact this kid was just so calm that it was a bit unnerving.

"If you worrying about me telling pa, don't be," the Southern-accented voice of Tennessee rang out. "I ain't some snitch."

"Why do you care what we think of you all?" Germany asks in his gruff tone.

Tennessee shrugs. "Curiosity, I suppose. We don't get many guests here due to how overprotective Pa is. Can't say I blame him though." The teenaged-looking state looks down, almost contemplating something. As the nations were about to ask him, he shook his head before looking up at the assembly before him. "So what do y'all think?"

Silence enveloped the music room as the nations still unsure what to make of the Southern state. He seemed polite and nice enough. However, if one were to live as long as the countries then they would know that looks are more often than not deceiving, so they were still rather hesitant to reveal their thoughts.

However, it was Italy Veneziano who spoke first, "Your siblings are...interesting."

"You don't have to lie. My siblings can be difficult," Tennessee said with nonchalance heavy in his voice. "We still can't celebrate Thanksgiving without it ending in a massive food fight and to this day we still find mash potatoes against the walls."

"Frankly, your father should learn how to control them," Germany grunted as the pain from that black-haired child's kick resurfaced. Seriously, how was that even possible?

Tennessee sighed. "Yeah. Maybe, but pa's always been on his own so it couldn't have been easy for him to grow up a bunch of rowdy states."

"Hmph...Still, if he's going to have all these children then the least he could do is make sure they aren't a bunch of beasts," England muttered loud enough to be heard by the ebony-haired state.

The nations shocked looked between the two, mostly out of fear given that the state may seem calm on the outside by he was still an American state. This was not reality however and the state just stared back with the same calm expression. Okay, now they were really scared. What the hell was going inside this kid's mind.

'_God, I'm hoping the ladies finish lunch soon,' _thought Tennessee. "Maybe, but from what I understand about ya'lls meetings, you really shouldn't be judging me and my siblings. Now should you?" Tennessee said with the slightest amount of venom on his tongue.

"...I suppose not," England reluctantly agreed.

"Okay," Tennessee said before he saw the faces on the countries around him. "Sorry to snap like that. Now, exactly the best impression I made. Now did I?" he said giving a nice but nervous-looking smile.

"It was a little...bipolar," Italy Veneziano said when the door suddenly burst open and there stood a very angry American father with a shotgun with an expression that said, 'I'm gonna kill you all slowly'. I'm guessing you already know who this is. I hope the countries already wrote their wills.

"Howdy, Pa," Tennessee said in a nonchalant tone.

"What the hell have you all been saying to my baby boy?" America said in a rather frightening and I think Italy is trying to flee to Mexico. As for the rest of the countries, they were now standing frozen as their eyes pleaded with the state who just rolled his eyes at his father's display of overprotectiveness.

"We were talkin' about the house," Tennessee lied which caused the countries to silently thank him as America's attitude shifted from trying to maim them all to his typical gigawatt smile.

"Oh cool, so what have you told them so far, my little dude?" America asked.

Tennessee shrugged before saying, "I was just about to talk about how you built this house."

"Awesome isn't it. 60 rooms and 6 stories high with about 500 acres around and it came from this guy," America bragged as he continued to list off the different rooms that the large house held, including the game room, three conference room for the states to hold their meetings, a huge living room that they had already seen, and even a pool that they put in the fifties for the states in case they are water-based or deprived. Well, it may sound annoying but at least no one was peeing their pants from the fear of being nuked. And it was actually rather shocking. America built this house? Ever since they got here, they thought little about the actual house itself and if they did they just assumed that one of America's people created it for him after his revolution since he couldn't very well live in the one England built for him. It wasn't even a thought in their heads that America had been the one to have built this estate. Even Finland who had been the one to teach a young America to build log cabins was shocked that he had managed to build something like this.

"Really, America?" Italy asked in an interested tone.

America nods in response. "All by myself."

"All by yourself?" Tennessee asks an annoyed tone, prevalent on his tongue.

"Okay fine, it may have taken a few...decades," Alfred replied bitterly.

Tennessee smiled. "Yup. The thirteen actually said it started as a one-room log cabin after the Revolution. Couldn't have been all that comfortable," he finished out loud.

"It really wasn't," America confirmed. "Anyway, where's Mississippi?"

"She left a couple of minutes ag-" Tennessee began.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" America cried as he nearly flung himself at the countries assembled to meet the states, barely being held back by Tennessee.

"PA! PA! Come on! You know how damned shy Missy is!" Tennessee exclaimed trying to keep his father from causing an international incident. It's happened before. It's best not to get into it is we don't want this turn political. Again.

At hearing these words, America finally settled down enough that he wasn't actively trying to destroy their guest though he was still sending them a death glare. "So where did she go then?" America asks.

"Probably to the garden as usual. You know how she likes to sing in the Greenhouse," Tennessee shrugged before turning to the assembly. "Hey, maybe that's where ya'll should go next. The young'uns and Midwestern states are usually pretty polite."

"I'll believe it when I see it," England muttered before realizing that the halfway insane manchild he raised was in his general proximity and could probably hear him. Luckily, but seriously Iggy, do you want to die? (England: Don't call me Iggy. And no.)

Just at the moment came a loud crash from outside the music room. "GIVE BACK TOLEDO, YOU STINKIN' BITCH!"

"NEVER! IT'S MINE!" Came another female voice which caused America to smack his forehead before heading out of the music room to deal with the two female voices.

"I thought those two weren't allowed to be in the same wing anymore," Tennessee wondered out loud.

The nations were about to just ignore the nuttiness when a girl was thrown into the music room.

Author's Note: If you know anything about Toledo, you probably already which two are up next. And here's actually a fun fact. Here, Tennessee is named Dylan Glen after my Tennesse-born great-grandfather Glen Dylan. He passed some time ago, but I wanted his memory to live on in some way so that's how this version of Tennessee was born.


End file.
